Bond Unbreakable
by Gene's Gal
Summary: A sort of sequel to Fighting Love, my first ever story. Blair/Marcus pairing. Story is about how they learn to become parents and their unbreakable bond. M for Mature readers only.
1. Chapter 1

Bond Unbreakable

A sort-off sequel to Fighting Love, my first ever story. Blair/Marcus pairing. This is about the couple learning to become parents and how their bond is unbreakable. Rated M to be on the safe side

_Three And A Half Years Ago..._

_The embrace, the kiss, the suffering, the mourning, the shock, the power and the most important, the love. Blair felt all those things with and without Marcus, the true soulmate of her life. She would never forget the very first moments of when they met, her dangling off from a broken electric stand with his offering hand to help her. The way he saved her from the randy men that nearly attacked her or even worse raped her. The blissfull minutes of her wrapping her body around his just wanting warmth from the bitter cold night though the instant attraction hit them with a powerful force. But when she knew he was a machine with a human heart, her growing feelings were hidden away without letting them get to her. She let him escape, he learned the shocking outcome of his body due to Skynet and saved John Connor along with Kyle from the burning building. The leader of the Reistance was dying and only he was a true match to replace John's battered heart. Blair couldn't believe that the man she had fallen deeply in love with was going to die, her own heart was surely breaking from the moment he said those words. She pulled him to face her, those blue eyes piercing into her soul with those lips that needed a true woman's touch. He told her he wanted this as a second chance that he wanted all this time, then they kissed briefly with such passion that it seemed years for them to realise of their feelings. When they pulled away, it was like they were torn apart never to be whole unless they were together again. As he lay on the bed giving her a final look, she ran from the medical tent in despair. For many days and nights, Blair was in a daze of being without Marcus. Shouted at by Barnes, a enemy to the crew, Kate hiding a secret, being reuitied by her long lost father and battling the machines until one day he had returned to her at long last. It seemed impossable that Marcus was alive but he told her his story and finally adimitting that he loved her. Ever since, they got married and now she was with child._

Present Day...

Blair rubbed her growing stomach, smiling to herself. In a matter of weeks, she would be finally given her child that was growing for nearly nine months. It was a shocker to learn that she was pregeant by Marcus, she knew when she got with child the day after the war was more or less over. They made love several times that they were too tired to come out of their rooms, laying in each others arms never apart. She felt sick a few days later while helping Star learn to speak, her period was late and her breasts were aching more than usual. Kate confirmed the news to the shocked couple with a wide grin on her face, little Lauren and John were also shocked of the news. Many celebrated of their happy event for days but for Blair and Marcus, they were frightened yet exicted. He was very protective of her, checking every five seconds if she was okay and made love only if she wanted to. Her pregenancy was a blissful and calm experinace for her, no such problem ever occured and that's how she wanted it that way.

She looked from her bump to the man who was sleeping beside her, his soft breathing was soft and soothing for her to listen to. His lips curled to a smile, he was dreaming of his wife and his child to be. It changed from boy to girl, many names he called out and wrapping his proud being around his arms. Though he felt his child's presence on him, his eyes never left his beautiful wife Blair. How much he and she went through was a story to tell for their child, it was something never to be forgotten and hopefully it would pass on for many children to come. The dream continuted when he and she kissed their child goodnight, then they went to the bedroom staring at each other. Blair touched his cheek lovingly while he slowly pealed off her white flowing dress which fell on the floor softly. Her hands lowered to his chest, tearing his shirt from him to reveal it to her. She bit her lip of how brood and muscular it still was, hairs in the rightful place on his abs to under his belly button. Without noticing, Marucs took off her bra and her knickers with a swift action. Blair gasped at her nudity, the coldness of the room made her shiver with her nipples perked out without warning. Marcus rubbed them with his seductive fingertips, she instanly looked at him feeling the intense pleasure down below. He leaned in to kiss her, pushing her body on the bed with his teasing fingers still playing around her breasts and nipples. She arched her back, groaning blissfully at his touches. Wiggling her fingers to the buckle of his belt, she undid it and pushed his jeans along with his black boxer shorts down to the lower part of his legs. "Please Marcus, I need you inside me." Blair begged, her voice raspy. He looked at her with a knowing grin, he could instanly feel that she was ready for him. He left a trail of kisses from her neck, her breasts, her nipples, her stomach to the patch of her womanhood. His fingers laid on her shoulders, lowering his weight on her with his penis entering inside her vagina. She gasped of how big he was, it's been so long since they made love now they could do it whenever. His thrusts were long and slow, their moans echoed each others with their constant touching and kissing. Blair could feel her orgasm coming, she looked at Marcus with her knowing eyes which he understood and thrusted faster. A long piercing cry echoed from them, grabbing hold of their bodies as their orgasms consumed them until they fell back on the bed in silence.

The dream ended as Marcus slowly awoke to see Blair looking at him with her smile, her hands protecting her bump. "Good morning, sweetheart. Everything okay?" He asked, in a husky voice. "Yes, me and the baby are fine. I was watching you dreaming, it must have been a good one because you were touching yourself down there." She replied, pointing at his penis. He looked at her in horror, red rising in his face. Blair giggled at her husband's embassment, she loved having a laugh with him. "I'm so sorry, I didn't want you to see that!" He said, sitting up crossed legged. "Don't worry, didn't bother me." She said, shaking her hand. With a sigh of relief, Marcus kissed Blair passionatly with his hands brushing hers on the bump. Their soft moans continued as their tongues thrased together until Blair pulled away with a sasfified grin on her face. "Soon we will make love again after the baby." She said, knowing that he wanted to take her there and then. Marcus nodded his head, then he threw off the sheets and stood. "Shall we have breakfast then?" He asked. She rose from the bed, walking towards her husband wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed his lips briefly. "We shall." She replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Bond Unbreakable

A sort-off sequel to Fighting Love, my first ever story. Blair/Marcus pairing. This is about the couple learning to become parents and how their bond is unbreakable. Rated M to be on the safe side

Here's Chapter Two, a new character arrives on the scene which may put Blair and Marcus's relationship in danger.

Walking hand in hand along the deserted streets, Blair and Marcus were in a world of their own. Things were getting back to normal now that the war between humans and machines was over for now, there hasn't been a sign of danger and a wave of peace descended on the Resistance. John and Kate began to get more closer than usual now they had little Lauren in their lives, she was a handful at times but when she was with her Uncle Marcus she was a inoncent child just wanting love. Kyle and Star's bond also continued to grow, she learned to speak instead of using sign language and even Kyle devoped a relationship to a another teenage girl called Alexandra. Barnes was still his usual self, tough but relaxed now there was no need to fight anyone anymore. He still ordered the crew about, cleaning the guns if ever a attack came around though he was a softie whenever children were around him. The destroyed buildings and broken down roads were slowly rebuilt again, it was Earth's second chance accourding to America.

Blair looked at Marcus as they arrived at a remote area where John, Kate and Lauren lived. It was a abounded house that someone else lived in but it was now the Connor's home, filled with love and life again. It was rebuilt by John, Marcus and several other members of the crew making it a wonder to see. A three bedroom, kitchen, dinning and living room with a garden and amazing scenery. It rivialed Blair and Marcus's home, two bedrooms with a nursery, kitchen, living room and a patio that also had stunning scenery to look out at. "You are such a clever man to make such a beautiful house," Blair said, with a smile. He looked down at his wife returning hers with a sly grin, his shiny eyes sparkling. "Well, I just had a image of you naked all the time while working!" He replied, cheekliy. Shocked of his suggestive remark, Blair hit him slightly on the arm shaking her head. "You naughty man, if you ain't careful I shall show you wonders you haven't seen yet!" She warned, pulling him to a stop so they could face one another. "Oh yeah, why don't you do that now then?" He rised his eyebrow, his lips curving in a wide smile. Blair giggled at his offer, then kissed him in the same passionate way back at their house. His hands rubbed up and down her arms, he was a hit of making her feel good which he loved every time. He dragged her to the walls behind the house, sipping her straps of her top down with his teasing fingertips. The bump may have made them at a distance but it didn't stop their make out one bit, in fact it made them closer together. She tried to pull away as he reached to the rise of her breasts, no way on this earth was she having sex with Marcus in broad daylight. "Mmm darling, we need to stop." She mumbled, breaking away from his on demand kisses. He looked at her with disappointment, his raging hard-on was in need for relase. She pulled up the straps without looking at his eyes, then stood with her head facing his pants. "Please Blair, I need it before we can move." He begged with that husky voice of his. She rose her eyes to his, utter despartion was written on his beautiful face. With a suggestive smile, she let her fingers pull down the zipper and pushed down his pants along with his boxer shorts. His erect penis was before her, she rose her skirt and pushed down her knickers to the ground. Pulling Marcus's shirt to get him closer, she wrapped her legs against his chest as he carefully slid inside her aching womanhood. The bump was there with them as they thrusted and groaned softly, their eyes never leaving each others. She placed her arms around his neck, God how much she wanted him inside her all the time. Their orgasms came at the same time, he lashing a violent thrust inside her until they stood still breathless. Their bodies hummed and sweated, the orgasm wasn't as powerful as many others but still had the effect on them both. Marcus slowly lifted Blair off, she felt a cold air in her womanhood when she was apart of his manhood. They quickly put their clothing back on, then they headed towards the front door in silence.

Kate heard the doorbell as she picked Lauren up from her morning nap, she went to get it to find Blair and Marcus there. A smile went across her face, she could see that the couple had recently made love though she didn't know it was behind their house. "Wow, come in you guys! Marcus, why don't you take Lauren to the bathroom while I speak to Blair?." She asked, waving her hand as a gesture. With a swift nod, he took the child from her arms and went up the stairs making funny nosies to her. Blair smiled at the bittersweet moment, then a worried thought made her rush to the kitchen making Kate frightened of how quick she ran. She couldn't believe that she had sex with Marcus in brood daylight, her worries about the child getting hurt overfilled her wonderful orgasm she had from him. She felt Kate's presence behind her, the smell of fresh flowers and lily was her perfume which John adored. Blair turned to face her with a worried smile, then sat down on a wooden chair with her hands flat on the table. "Are you ok, Blair? I'm gonna make you some orange juice, looks like you need it." Kate suggested, pouring out the drink and giving it to her. Nodding her thanks, Blair drunk down the contents with five simple gulps and slammed the glass on the table. Kate sat on the oppsite chair, taking Blair's hands into hers. "Kate, me and Marcus made love outside. I didn't want it but his face was so desparte, we haven't had sex since the seventh month and that's the way I wanted it until the child was born. I'm so frightened that I have hurt it by doing it." Blair began to cry, her sobs were harsh and wailling. "Don't worry Blair, it's perfectly natural to make love when you are pregenant. Sure it's dangerous for the child to be big like yours now but I assure you that you haven't cause harm to the child. In fact, you made the child even more closer to you and Marcus." Kate said, confidendly. Blair looked at her friend, no sense of lies or hidding secrets lay in her strong blue eyes. She bloomed into more of a beautiful woman after she given birth, her long red hair was in curls and her complextion was a natural shade of woman. "Are you sure?" She asked, sniffing. "Yes, the child is fine. If there is any other confusions or worries, you come stright to me. But you haven't hurt your child, try not to have proper sex. Perhaps give him pleasure in other ways for now, you need a lot of rest as your time will be around soon." Kate replied. Blair sighed with relief, the worry washed away instanly along with her tears. Then a wide smile came across her face. "I can't believe how randy he really is," She giggled. Kate laughed along with her too, she was glad that no sense of fear was written on her friend's face any longer.

When Kate and Blair met up with Marcus and Lauren, the doorbell rang again. This time, John from the garden went to answer it. He was dirty and sweatly, something that made Kate's heart stop as he walked by. She hadn't made love for John since last night and now she felt horny to have him, if only she didn't have guests! The door opened to reveal a stunning young woman in front of him, long ginger hair and blue eyes just like Kate's but her facial features were different. Slim and big breasted, she had a beautiful smile that charmed any man that was single. Luckily enough, John wasn't intrested in this stranger. "Hi, you must be John Connor. I'm Beth, sister to Kate. Is she here?" When she heard the familer voice, Kate screamed with joy and ran to the door pushing sweaty John aside. "Beth! I can't believe you're alive!" She hugged her sister, still screaming and crying. Blair and Marcus looked at each other, they were pleased of the happy event but a little bit freaked of their constant screams. John brushed his now growing hair from his face, walking towards his daughter who wanted to be held by him this time. "Great, another guest to stay." He muttered under his breath. Kate pulled away from Beth, then dragged her in by her hand to let everyone see her. "Everyone, this is Beth my sister." Kate said, breathlessly. Blair smiled and nodded her head but it was Marcus was stunned by this red haired beauty, her eyes never left his that made him feel a unnatural feeling. Was it lust? Whatever it was, he had to igore it and try not to be that way when Blair was around. But he couldn't shake her beauty, her womanly curves without a baby bump. She was desireable, something that was forbidden to have. Or was it?

Author's Note: So what do you think of the two chapters? Shall I write more? I would love to see more reviews of this story and your comments if I should progress futhuer with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Bond Unbreakable

Here's Chapter Three, the sexual tenison between Beth and Marcus is dangerously high but will Blair notice it? Still rated M for sexual moments and just for the tenison!

"And that's how I found you after all this time," It had been a hour and a half since Beth told her powerful story of how she surrived the war of the machines, forced apart from Kate and had to live in a underground slump with dozens of others until a attack made her run for her life. It was around that time that the war seemed to be over, no future threat of machines that she carried on walking and found her family again. Blair was rubbing her bump in a soothing rhyam that made her sleepy during Beth's story but Marcus couldn't seem to pull away from the woman before him. It was like Blair was erased from his memory, replaced by this beautiful creature that aroused him. "Oh Beth, I bet it was frightening for you." Kate said, grabbing her sister's hands into hers. John rolled his eyes, he didn't like her sister at all and he instead played with Lauren. He wasn't noticing Marcus who was on cloud nine, she was a temptress that he needed to have no matter what. "Not really, I had many friends but some died during the many battles. I can't believe I'm surriving now, I really thought I was going to die in the underground attack but somehow God helped me through it." Within those words, Beth turned her gaze to Marcus which made her shiver with delight and fear. She had never seen such a handsome man in her life before with those trusting blue eyes, those lips that were kissable and a brood body to be wrapped around in. The sexual sparks between them were undeniable, so far away and yet in a strange way they were touching in their minds. Beth turned away from Marcus before anyone noticed their forbidden stare, but she could still feel him watching her every move. Luckily enough, no-one in the room noticed that shocking moment. It was like the world froze when it was just them two, the lovers that will come to be.

Blair and Marcus stayed on for dinner which still had the sexual tenison between him and Beth, somehow they sat together while Blair sat with Lauren as Kate wanted the two to bond well and sat next to John. Blair was playing with Lauren, barely noticing the converstation of Marcus and Beth. Kate and John were chatting among themselves, whispering and giggling like teenagers in love all over again. As for Marcus and Beth, the minutes passing by and they were getting closer than ever. He seemed more at ease with her than with Blair, she was uptight at times and never celebrated their first wedding aniverstity due to her falling ill with a stomach bug. Beth was comfortable around Marcus, she had previous boyfriends that gave her the love and affection but soon dumped her for a another girl. She was always the cheated on person, now that she was around him she couldn't help her growing feelings that she was falling for a another woman's man. It seemed wrong yes, but her desire for him was raging like a wild animal. Suddenly she felt his foot touching hers slightly, his feet rubbing up and down in a erotic rhyam that made her sigh delightfully. Their eyes never left as his touching rose to her ancle, then his hand slittered to her thighs. Her eyes widened in horror, he couldn't possiably do that in front of everyone else. But his sly smile on his face didn't stop his hand lowering towards her skirt, he lowered the knickers down so two crafty fingers crept inside her wet womanhood. She bit down a gasp, avoiding his lusty glare. His powerful thrusts made her shake in the seat, her eyes looking everywhere in case anyone was seeing this shocking event happen. But it seemed everyone wasn't noticing, Blair was happily playing with Lauren and John and Kate were far too busy with each other. She slowly lifted her gaze to Marcus, lust and desire burned in those orbs. She felt her orgasm coming so instanly, she unzipped Marcus's jeans and stroked his erect penis. With each stroke and thrust, they grunted quietly never leaving each other's eyes this time. Their orgasms were a erotic and sensenusal one, they slid back on their chairs with lazy grins on their faces. Beth licked his cum from her fingers, doing it in a seductive way that made Marcus want her even more. He did exactly the same to his fingers, sucking her juices that made her shiver with pleasure. They turned away from each other, refixing themselves and returned to chatting without thinking a another sexual thought.

As Blair and Marcus returned home at seven o clock, the sun was setting for the day at long last. Blair felt instantly tired as she sat on the bed, lowering her head on the pillow watching her husband stare out of the window. "What do you think of Beth then?" She asked, putting her arms behind her aching neck. Marcus felt a shudder run down his back, what he did to Beth never left his mind and now that he had to return home to a woman he now no longer loved made him miserable. "She seemed okay, just like Kate." He replied dully, taking off his jacket and headed towards the front door. "Where are you going?" She asked, lifting her hands from her neck. "Going to watch the sunset." He replied, opening the door but not moving. Blair could feel something different about Marcus, not once did he speak to her during the way back home or kissed her like he used to. "Can I come?" She lifted herself off the bed but stopped when he rose a hand up. "No, I need to think some things through." He shut the door behind him, making Blair feel uprising tears falling down her face. He was never like this, did something change him when they went to the Connors house? Whatever it was, she was too blind to see the shocking truth behind it.

Marcus stared at the setting sun, feeling the rays on his face as it faded away for the night. His mind was twisting and turning, his heart he thought wasn't real was now aching and his body killed for having Beth. How could he do this? He loved Blair, she taught him the meaning of love and how he risked everything to be together again. Now he was giving that up for a woman he felt comfortable and aroused for, what was he falling in to? Did Blair suspect it? If they were caught, he would lose everything. The Connors, the respect of the crew, his unborn child and Blair. He shut his eyes and sighed heavily, his peaceful world was once again crumbling to pieces.


	4. Chapter 4

Bond Unbreakable

Chapter Four, Marcus gives in to Beth but someone watches them. Who could it be and is that person going to tell Blair? Thanks for the reviews, thumbs up for BG who wrote a story for my birthday. You rock!

The next morning, Blair awoke to find no Marcus beside her. The side where he slept was cold like he hardly was in it, a frown came across her face. She pulled off the sheets, slowly rising from the bed and went to find him only to see that he wasn't in the house. A sharp shiver ran up and down her spine, he was never like this. Before he would bring in breakfast in bed or still be wrapped in her arms asleep. Now it was eeire without him, the smell of his masculine scent disappeared which made her fear of his whereabouts. She sat on the kitchen chair, rubbing her bump softly while letting forbidden tears fall down her face.

_Seven Hours Before..._

Marcus headed towards the Connor house, without a second thought of Blair. He wanted Beth, his ondemand feelings for her was killing him in a harsh way. Though it seemed quick and rushed, he didn't care. All he wanted was her, the intoxiting scent of her pefume and the laugh that echoed in his mind. The ring on his finger was digging into his skin, it made him whince in pain but tried to igore it. No way he was turning back to play fake happy familes with Blair, his love for her was no more now he had Beth around him. Selfish he may be but what if Blair was unfaithful to him when he supposely died? What if she moved on to a proper human? Though he saw no man by her side, he couldn't help his paroind thoughts so this was revenge on her. But his mind returned to the unborn child soon to be, he creatated a being that would live in a unhappy family. The father would be in love with a another woman while the mother would be forever depressed being apart from her soul mate. He froze on the spot, horrified of what he saw. Is this what he wanted? He put his hands over his face, gasping for the cool night air. What was he thinking? He had to tell Beth that what happened was a mistake, he had to move on from his lust feelings for her and being the husband of Blair Williams. His heart ached, why was the world so cruel with love?

Beth was combing her hair through when she heard a rock thrown at her window pane. Igorning it as nothing, the sound returned that made her jump. She put down the brush and went to see where the noise was coming from only to look down below. There standing so handsomely was Marcus, the man that gave her intense pleasure and forbidden to have. Her heart lept with joy, she signaled him to wait while she grabbed her dressing gown and rushed outside without making a noise. When she saw him standing there with that intense look on his face, she ran to him wrapping her arms around his neck. He hasn't left her mind ever since he left, the orgasm he gave her was still humming in her body making her feel alive again. As she pulled away, his eyes burned into hers with sadness and desire. "Beth, I got something to tell you." He began, only for her to place a finger on his lips then replacing them with her own. The kiss was passionate and lush, his hands rubbing up and down her slender body while she held on his tight body. Oh how she felt so bad yet given such pleasure! When they pulled away from the embrace, breathless and staring still in each other's souls. "Marcus, what are you?" Beth asked, with a laugh. He lowered his gaze, looking inside her dressing gown to see a skimy nightdress that made her nipples erect for him. "I don't know but all I want is you right now." He replied, looking back at her. She slid her hands into his, leading her in the dark house to her bedroom. But what they didn't know was that someone was watching all the time, horrifed of what they saw with tears pouring down that person's face. If this was ever found out, the whole world would break into a millon pieces.

As they were naked and laying on the bed, Marcus entered inside Beth which made her gasp with shock and pleasure. His thrusts were powerful and violent, their silent grunts kept in time as their hands touched everywhere they could. She couldn't believe how amazing and sexy Marcus was, he whispered erotic suggestions in her ear which made her breathless and those eyes that pulled her into a forbidden place of passion and sex. Coming near their orgasms, they stared at each other finally hitting the spot with a loud cry out of their lips. They laid there still, their bodies covered in sweat with their needy breaths tickling their skin. Marcus removed himself from her, laying by her side wrapping her beautiful body against hers. Beth sighed blissfully, her fingertips playing across his brood chest until she discovered a large scar where his heart was. "What's that?" She asked, staring at him. Marcus didn't reply, he simply just kissed her and shut his eyes. Beth frowned at his odd behviour, what was she thinking of making love with a another woman's man? But she couldn't help her risky feelings for him, he made her like a woman again and what they had tonight mattered more than learning of his past. Kissing his lips, she snuggled against his chest and shut her eyes.

The next day, Marcus and Beth were wrapped in each other naked and glittering from the sun's rays. She was the first to awake from the sweet sound of birds singing which made her smile and rubbed her hand on his chest. Rising her head to his, her lips made him slowly open his eyes to see the woman before him. In his vision it was Blair who was smiling at him, no longer pregenant and looked more beautfiul than ever. But it faded away to Beth, her long ginger hair and bright blue eyes staring at him. He sighed heavily, he made love with a another woman but there was no regrets at all. With a lazy smile, he kissed her on the lips. "I better go, sweetheart. The wife might kill me if I don't return." He said, gruffly. Beth nodded her head, this was risky and dangerous but she didn't care that she was wrapped in this amazing man's arms. "I understand, I don't want Kate and John seeing us like this." She replied, pulling away from him. He removed himself from the bed, naked and glorious to Beth's eye. Putting on his clothing made her lower her fingers to her wet womanhood, hitting that special spot that made her feel good. Marcus turned to see his lover pleasuring herself, his penis raged at the sight before him. With a second, he tore off his boxers and lowered himself on her kissing her heavy breasts while thrusting hard inside her. Their moans and groans became louder until she cried out the powerful orgasm that had been waiting all this time. They lay like that for a minute until Marcus got off her and quickly put on his clothes, without staring at the beauty of his mistress. Beth wrapped her dressing gown over her naked body and took Marcus out of the house, quiet like a mouse. Kissing passionatly for the last time until whenever they saw each other again, Marcus left her wanting more as he walked back to his miserable reality while his beautfiul fanasty with Beth waited for his return.

As the key turned into the lock, Marcus entered the house and walked quietly until he froze in the kitchen. There before him was a angry but crying Blair, her lip trembled while a nasty frown was across her face. "Where the living hell were you?!" She asked, calmly as she could. Marcus gulped, his body felt intense heat and his heart ached against his chest. He hated lying ever since he was a kid but now lying seemed the best thing to do in this event. "I went for a walk." He replied, feeling the lie grow ever bigger with each second passing. "Don't you dare lie to me, Marcus Wright! How could you leave me like this? What if the baby came and you werrn't there? I could've died even if I did make it! What's happening to us?" She cried, sobbing even harder. Marcus didn't move or comfort her, his selfish pride overcame him as he walked away from his crying wife. He shut the bedroom door silently that made her sob even more, she sunk to the floor holding her bump and felt the intense pressure build inside her. Was her passionate and loving marriage dying? Was everything she felt for Marcus becoming to a end? She leaned against the table's legs, shutting her wet eyes and waited for the sobs to subside.


	5. Chapter 5

Bond Unbreakable

Chapter Five, the affair is still going on but who is the secret spy? No smut in this chapter, just a lot of anger and passion heating up!

Blair was dreaming. Falling again in a black hole, no light was going to save her or a mysterious stranger giving her pleasure. No this time, she was falling into nothing with her tears flowing down her cheeks. The howling wind blew her violently until it gently placed her on the invisisable ground. Reopening her eyes to be surrounded in darkness, Blair panicked. Whimpering and searching for anything to gave her comfort, her tears poured down even faster. "Hello? Help me!" She screamed but no-one replied to her cries. Her roars and shrieks echoed around her till she gave up and laid back on the ground with her face against it. Alone and upset, Blair shut her eyes again to only hear the sound of her heartbeat slowly beating to nothing.

With a gasp, Blair awoke in total terror. Her child kicked inside which made her groan in pain, she placed her hands and tried to soothe it from it's constant attacks. "Please babe, it's okay. It was only a dream, mummy's here." She spoke, feeling her sobs rising from her throat. The child stopped instanly which she sighed with relief and laid back on the pillow. She turned to the side where Marcus slept only for it to be bare again, no scent of his masculine smell to intoxiated her senses. She bit her lip from it trembeling, her thoughts were quickly returning of yesterday and how horrid it really was.

_Yesterday...._

_Rising from the kitchen floor, Blair wipped away her tears and breathed in deeply. She couldn't believe that Marcus totally igored her, just heading upstairs to the bedroom with the door shutting behind him. They were creating a wall to block each other, she regretted having sex with him outside the Connor's house and just going in without noticing him. What a fool she was, this was the man she married so long ago and was going to have his child very soon. She decided in her thoughts that she needed to speak to Marcus about where they were heading, did he really want this child and did he want to stay in this marriage? She could feel the conenction breaking away, their powerful bond dimming to nothing and their love fading to only memoies. So she took a another breath and headed up the stair case, then she opened the bedroom door to begin. There laying on the bed was Marcus, his eyes focused on the window his mind elsewhere. Blair gasped of how manly he was, barechested with the right ammount of hair there and his intense sprit knocked her to the core. How she deny not having feelings for him? He was God's creation and for that she was proud that He gave her this wonderful man so why was everything going wrong so quickly?_

_Marcus didn't notice Blair staring there, amazed of his beauty. His mind was on Beth, how beautiful and sexy she looked in bed after making love. He had to see her again tonight, time without her was unbearable and being with a another woman was killing his soul. Though she was pregeant with his child, he would soon leave Blair to have Beth any day. He didn't love his wife anymore, everything they had was destoryed by the vision of Beth. He regretted every single love-making from Blair, the wedding was too fast and somehow he wished that he never laid eyes on her. He turned his head to the woman before him, his eyes burning into hers. She looked fat and old in his vison, thirty years old with a bump made this woman unattractive. In fact, it made him ill the growing stomach and couldn't stare at it for too long without feeling vomit come up to his throat. He felt that there was a reason why she was in here so he waited until she began to speak._

_"Marcus, we need to talk." She said, coming towards the bed but froze when he rose his hand to stop her. "Don't come anywhere near me, can't stand the sight of you." He replied, bitterly. Blair stared at him in horror, how could the man who spoke so romantic things come out with such posion? She felt her bump aching, her instints knew that the child was getting upset so she placed a calm hand on it. "Why are you like this? I thought you were so proud of me, we are going to have our child soon to make our family. Isn't it what you want anymore?" She asked, fearing tears pricking her eyelids. Marcus rose from the bed, sighing loudly and pushed his hair from his face with his hands. "No atcully, there I admit it. I don't want you, I don't want your child and I certainly don't want a family. I'm leaving and I'm not coming back, you took over my life and made me suffer. I want to be free again, expore this damanged world than be stuck down with you." Blair placed a hand on her mouth, gasping for the air taken from her. Marcus stared at her with such a evil glare that she looked away, shocked to the bone of his husband's nasty behivour. Her heart was breaking again, that she couldn't fault but again with the same man? Suddenly, she felt two powerful hands on her shoulders that made her stare at the stranger before her. He was no longer Marcus, not her soulmate and husband. This was a emotionaless person that wanted out, his heart ripped out and left with no other feeling. "How could you do this? How am I supposed to cope without you and the child's father?" She cried, bitting her trembling lip. "I don't really care, go back to your father and remain there. I'm keeping the house when I seek a divorce and don't worry, it won't be long until I do. If you're not out by next week, I shall chuck you out even if I KILL your child." His cold threatening words made her sob even more, he was destorying her seriously and he was getting a kick out of it. "What do you mean, my child? It's ours, dammnit!" She shouted, pushing him off her. "Oh no, it's not mine. You probably had sex with someone else at the time, regretted and forgot it until you found out you were pregenant. I had a inkling you were a little ho, the way you dress and act has it in a fine art." He chuckled, still giving that evil grin at her. Blair knew then that she was broken, the man that she loved has turned into a monster and in a way she would be glad to see the back of him. "Well, if you don't me anymore then leave. I'll make sure I will move out and have OUR baby alone, I won't tell her the bad things about her father only the good. Maybe we should quit this then, you're right. Good luck to whoever slut you find and get her up the stick, then move on there. You're a machine, pretty good in that department." She shouted, pointing at his manhood. Suddenly, Marcus slapped her hard on the cheek making her stumble to the floor in horror. She rose her hand to it, feeling intense pain and a red mark appeared very quickly. Marcus didn't feel a single bout of shock or regret, she had to be silenced and that was the only way to do it. "Goodbye Blair, see you in ho hell." He took his leather jacket and left the bedroom with a almightly slam on the door. She heard him stomp down the stairs and also slammed the front door, his footsteps disappearing to nothing. Finally after silence descanded, Blair howled and screamed at her pain. Marcus was gone for good, she was alone with a baby on the way and had to be out of their beautiful home in case he would return to hit her again. But for now, she let her sobs echo around her so maybe when he entered he could be haunted by it forever._

Blair removed herself from the bed and walked towards the window, staring at the moon above with tinkling stars. Her heart was heavy against her chest, her body felt weak and broken to pieces. The whole day of today she rung up Ed to tell him the news which made him mad and shouted at her, not really a good thing for her at this stage. But he helped her pack her things and left the keys of her dream house underneath the mat, staring at it for the final time made her break down to harsh sobs. Ed was sickened and saddened at his daughter's brutal break-up, how he wished to beat the living crap out of Marcus but he had to be strong for the sake of Blair. He soon rung Kate and John of the shocking news which they replied to come and visit her tomorrow, Blair even heard Lauren cry loudly at the sudden news. It broke her heart even more, Lauren loved Marcus like a second father and now that he was gone for good made her little world come to a crashing hault. She shut her eyes and thought of the faces of others, staring at this dead woman with a shattered heart and a broken down soul. She really thought that she and Marcus would last considering her past relationships, they meant nothing until she met him. He was her everything, now she was nothing. Reopening her eyes, her mind wondered where her real husband really was. Was he lost in a world filled with hate and posion, his beautiful soul taken and replaced by the devil himself? That she didn't know but she had a feeling that she wasn't going to win him back, this was truely it. Blair and Marcus are over, forever.

Later on that night, Beth was waiting for Marcus to throw stones at her window pane. She heard of the news that he spilt from Blair which made her feel good and guitly at the same time, he was free to have for herself but she couldn't help pitying his pregenant ex-wife. A tapping sound came which made her rush to the window, there below was Marcus grinning wickedly at her. She threw on her dressing gown and tiptoed down the steps to the front door. She opened it and rushed to his arms, kissing his sweet neck and tugging his hair with her fingers. He broke away from the embrace, his face hidden in the darkness. "I left Blair, now we can be together forever. Tomorrow night we will fly from this place to live with me, no one will ever know until the time is right. How about that?" He asked, touching her cheeks. Beth gasped of his idea, though it seemed quick and wrong she accepted with a bittersweet kiss. "Yes, I will." She said, with a smile. They hugged each other right in the eyes of the spy hiding from sight, it's brown eyes widened of how Marcus was acting. It watched them enter the house, then to her bedroom where Marcus stripped Beth from all clothes and made love on her bed without shutting the curtains. The spy got enough proof to tell anyone, the question was: how could that person say it without revealing it's true identiy?


	6. Chapter 6

Bond Unbreakable

Chapter Six, the identiy of the mysterious spy is known and does Beth feel guilty already of breaking Blair and Marcus's marriage? A no smut chapter again, just lots of tenison.

Awaking from the bright rays of the sun, Blair strained her eyes shut though her body wanted her to wake up. She turned away from the glare, pulling the sheets over head and groaned heavily. Then a slight knock came on the door, she knew it was her father standing there. "Go away!" She cried, sinking lower down the bed. "Come on, Blair. You have been in bed for a whole week, it's not healthy. You need food, a bath and fresh air." He said, with a sigh. "I don't need any of that, just leave me alone!" Blair felt her voice breaking, a steady flow of tears fell down her cheeks. Then her door opened with a slight sqeak, his footsteps reaching towards her bed and sat on it. "Blair, you can't be like this forever. I know you are heartbroken for what that basturd has done to you but you need to be strong for your own good, especially for the child on the way." His words made her place a hand on her bump, her tears running down in a fast pace. "But I'm here with Kate, John, Lauren and even Barnes. Though I'm not too sure about Barnes but I think he cares about you. Kyle and Star came around to ask how you were, they miss you so much." Blair pushed the covers off to reveal a devestating sight that made Ed turn away in shock, placing a fist in his mouth from gasping. His daughter was unreconisable, thining around the face and arms with only her bump providing any real shape. Her eyes were blood red, her beautful hair was messy and gressy, even her lips were bitten down with scars appearing. Ed slowly came to himself and turned to face Blair, a stranger in his eyes. "What can you see, father?" She asked, her voice weak and husky. He felt tears prickling, his heart heavy with dispair and agony. "I see my beautiful daughter heartbroken and destoryed, your soul is damaged yet you have a child growing that will soon be free in your arms." He explained, not hiding any harsh feelings to her. Blair nodded her head and turned to the window, the sky grey and raining heavily. She wondered if the weather was feeling the same way as she was, depressed and constanly pouring the dry ground. "What am I to do, father? He wants a divorce and our home, what if he wants the child when it's born?" She broke down to wailling sobs which Ed rushed to hold her in his arms, calming her down as her cries echoed the rooms around them.

Meanwhile, Beth and Marcus were heading back to his home. Last night, he quietly helped her with her things and set off without leaving a note explaining nothing. They held each other, hand in hand as they entered the quiet house as lovers. For a moment, Marcus could suddenly remember a memory that hit him with such force that he sat back on a chair in shock. There was he on his wedding day, watching his beautiful wife to be Blair walking towards him with a wide smile on her face. They said their emotional vows that didn't leave one person dry eyed, then they finally kissed when the vicar told them too. The crowd cheered and clapped at the happy event, the couple pulled away from their lips and leaned their foreheads against each other's. "I will love you forever, Blair Williams." He whispered to her, she smiled in return and gave him a another passionate kiss.

"Marcus, are you okay?" Beth asked, snapping him from his memory. Shaking it away, he stood up and grabbed his lover for a sweeping kiss. Pulling away, they both sighed of how powerful the kiss was. "Yes, my darling. Everything is fine, now lets put your things away in the cupboards." Letting her go and taking her luggage upstairs, Beth watched go while rubbing her arm. Yes, she was happy at last to have the man she had many erotic dreams and nights with. But why did she feel so guilty that she broke a marriage apart? She shook the guilty feeling and rushed upstairs to wrap herself on Marcus, kissing his neck. "God, you smell amazing." She said, with a sigh. Marcus smiled and pulled her to face him, his lips kissing every part of her face. They hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go. "Babe, what has happened to Blair?" Beth asked, knowing that she should'nt have said that. She could feel him getting tense in her arms but she couldn't see his face turning from bliss to anger, a massive frown darkened his handsome features. "She's gone to whoever, like I care." He pulled away to let his hand touch Beth's cheek, she stared into his eyes without noticing the real bitterness hiding in his dark soul. "We have each other, I don't need her. That child she's got in her stomach isn't mine but I will get it during the divorce proceedings, it will be placed in a orphanage when I win it and be under my watch. No other will have that child, only me and perhaps you when you are ready to have children." His words were cruel and bitter, Beth was disgusted by his actions but her love for him overthrew all sense and logic. "Yes, I'm not ready my darling. But when my breasts are ripe with milk and my woman clock is ticking, we shall have that child with us along with many of our babies." She replied, wickedly. Marcus grinned sinsterly, he loved the way Beth could be so nasty like he was. He kissed her hardly, kicking the door behind them and made love to the woman that read his mind so brilliantly.

The dark figure headed towards the Connor's house, ready to tell them all the shocking secret this person had discovered. It waited to nighttime, the ideal place so it wouldn't reveal it's identity. Knocking on the door, it stood until the door opened with little Lauren Connor on her steps. "Hi there, did you want to speak to my parents?" She asked in her sweet childish voice. The figure nodded, then watched the child step off her steps and rushed in the house shouting her mother's name at the top of her voice. Kate came towards the door with a smile on her face, she could hear John playing with Lauren in the background and oh how she loved the sight and sounds of them! But when she reached the door, her smile faded to a frown. "Yes, how can I help you?" She asked. "Mrs Connor, I have some news that needs to be told. Please let me in but don't turn on any lights, I don't want to reveal my idenity to you." The figure asked with it's deep voice that Kate could instanly reconise but didn't dare to say. "Sure, come in the kitchen." She let the figure walk through the kitchen area, then she dashed to the living room where John and Lauren were playing. "Hey, that's Barnes going in the kitchen! He's got something important to say, come with me but hide in the darkness and don't let him see you." She whispered, breathless. The three went to the kicthen, John and Lauren hid by the door while Kate entered in the room where Barnes sat at the table. "So, what is it you want to tell me?" She asked, folding her arms. Barnes took a deep breath and turned to look at Kate, these words may not be believeable to them but if he showed them the proof everything would change. "Marcus is having a affair with Beth, your sister. I have seen them together, he has chucked Blair out so he can live with Beth in their house." He said, lowering his gaze to his hands. John and Lauren burst in, flicking on the light to see that it really was Barnes before them. "You're lying!" John shouted, pointing his finger at him. "I assure you, I'm not. I got proof if you want to know, it's been going on for far too long and Blair needs to know very soon before he does something really terrible." Barnes replied, calmly. "It's bad enough he's divorcing her for nothing, what if he wants the child?" Kate asked, taking a crying Lauren in her arms. "I don't know but your sister is to blame here as well, both of them will be punished severaly." John snapped, his eyes darting from his wife to Barnes. "You will show me the proof now or I will do something you will later regret." He warned but froze when Barnes threw a series of photos on the table, each off them showing Marcus and Beth together, kissing and making love. Also it showed them moving in his house, hand in hand. Kate placed a wailing Lauren in John's shocked arms so that she would throw up in the kitchen sink, Barnes instanly put them away in his pockets. "Now, do you believe me?" He asked but he got no answer as the couple walked out of the kitchen, sobbing and screaming at the horrifying sight. Left alone, he rose from the kitchen, shutting the light behind him and walked out of the house embracing the night's darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Bond Unbreakable

Chapter Seven, Beth visits the Connors asking for forgiveness which leads to a plan to trap Marcus somewhere that would horrfiy him for many days. No smut for this chapter again, later on there will be!

She couldn't believe it. Barnes's words were haunting her seriously, her sister that she hadn't seen for years is having a affair with her best friend's husband. It made her vomit throughout the night while John had to sleep in Lauren's room as she had terrible nightmares from the night before. As she sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes focusing on the walls, she didn't hear John entering the room. "Kate, are you alright?" He asked, sitting beside her. She didn't reply, her mind was elsewhere which was troubling for her as she never done this before. John placed a comforting hand on hers, she snapped out of her thoughts and turned to look deeply in her husband's hazel eyes. "Oh John, why did it have to be my sister?" She said, tearfully. He pulled her close against his chest as she sobbed softly, he whispered soothing words to her but nothing would be the same again.

Meanwhile, Beth awoke in Marcus's arms. He was still asleep, the sight of it made Beth smile proudly. He gave everything up just to be with her, a woman he only just met but had a unusual contention with. She stroked his hair that was growing gracefully, it matched his handsome features perfectly. Though she was happy to be with a man at last, her doubtful feelings about Blair was clouding her mood. The thought of her knowing about this affair would kill her and the unborn child, it was bad enough that he was leaving her for no reason but to be in the arms of a another woman would destory her forever. She lowered her hand and slowly removed herself from his arms to get out of bed, he stirred a little but did not awake. Dressing quickly and brushing her hair to a loose ponytail, she shut the bedroom door quietly and walked down the steps. She had to visit Kate and tell her the truth, the guilt was unbearable to live with. Beth knew that her sister would never spill a secret, throughout their lifes before they were apart they were very close and kept secrets to themselves. Beth wrote a note to Marcus, then left the house heading her way to the Connors. Though she felt afraid to say it, she knew it was the best thing to do.

At Blair and Ed's home, things were going bad to worse. Blair was fading away, she was having massive kicks from her unborn child demanding food but the mother refused to eat or do anything other than sleep in her bed. Not even Ed's advice the other day made her feel any better, why should she be herself when the man she loved took away everything that she had and left her in a state of depression and despair? She had many visits from Kyle and Star, giving her the same talk but her ears wouldn't listen to their pleas. She was isoulated in her own grim world, no other would take her out of it. Unless it was Marcus himself. But that was a chance of flying pigs across the sky. She would remain in this room forever, giving birth to the child that was no longer wanted by father or mother, and die broken hearted. That was her fate, nothing was ever going to change.

Knocking at the Connor's door, she waited until the door opened to reveal a truely shocking sight. Before Beth was Kate, her eyes were red rimmed with her beautiful ginger locks messy and parts of it covered by vomit. "What the hell have you done, Beth?" Kate shouted. She shook her head in horror, her sister knew everything before she said anything. Who knew? Was somebody spying their affair all this time? Was it Blair? No, she could sense that there would be a fight right there and then. "Kate, let me explain myself." She begged but Kate placed a hand up and walked away. "Save it for my husband, you bitch!" Beth wasn't going to let her go, she rushed towards her and grabbed her arm to face her. "Listen to me, Kate! I don't know who told you but it is true. Me and Marcus are having a affair, he left his wife for me. I'm not proud of what he's done at all, he wants that unborn child in a orphanage if he wins the case. He no longer loves Blair, he's under the spell with me. I'm sorry that I have caused so much hurt and pain but I want you to promise me that you will not tell Blair about us." Beth said, breathless. Kate shook her head, she couldn't see her sister anymore. Only a stranger that has destoryed everything since she came back from the war of machines. "How could you, Beth? You must have had a feeling that he was happily married with a child on the way, I see now that all you care about is yourself." Kate pushed her sister's hand off her arm and headed to the kitchen, Beth was behind her and slammed the door so that no one else heard them. "It wasn't my fault. He came on to me, not the other way around. I wasn't intrestead in men around that time. All I thought off was you and returning home, not to have sexual realtions with a married man. He started this, not me. I'm not happy for what he's done, I'm happy that he's giving me the love and attention but I would rather be with a man that isn't with a another. I'm a fool to let this happen, I don't love him. It's lust and that's what he's feeling too, I'm assure of it." Beth sunk on a chair, letting hidden tears flow down her cheeks. Kate folded her arms and studied her sister, she couldn't deny that she was telling the truth but the betryal was killing her heart. "Beth, are you sure you are telling me the truth?" She asked, sitting down beside her. She looked at Kate with a nod, her eyes were clearly inoncent. They took each others hands and let the tears flow down their cheeks, though she had done the wrong thing Kate forgave her.

After a little while, Kate and Beth began talking again of other things until it changed back to Marcus. "We need a plan to trap him, Blair needs to know of this." Kate said, rising from her seat. Beth shook her head in terror, she couldn't believe her sister was acting like this. "N..no, I told you we can't tell her. She would kill me and Marcus, I don't want that." Beth pleaded. "Well, you didn't think of that before you got your hands all over him!" Kate snapped, making her jump out of her skin. "I'm sorry, I'm still angry about this. He needs to be punished for his deeds and you will to by Blair but not from me. You were given enough and I'm sure John wouldn't mind giving his two cents." Beth nodded her head, she understood her sister's words. "So, what is the plan then?" She asked, looking at Kate. She pulled a wicked grin that made Beth feel uncomfortable. "We shall put Marcus in a club, he's waiting for you only to realise it's a gay club and we shall bring Blair along at the right time when he sees you. It has to be, Beth. It's the only way and I don't want my friend to be in anymore pain. She's near death, her child wants food but she refuses it. What happens if the child dies? All the blame will fall on you and Marcus, then she would even more be of a state." Kate said, making Beth cry again. "Yes, sounds like a good plan and you're right. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore, that I'm given a lesson from you today." Beth replied, standing up. "So, do you shake on the plan?" Kate rose her hand, Beth looked at it and shook it. "Yes, when do we do it?" She asked. "Tomorrow night. Go back to Marcus now and say that you want to go clubbing that very night but don't go with him. Say that you need some time to get ready so he should get there alone. Then meet me outside, I'll have Blair with me and you go inside to find him. Do lots of loving things, don't worry I'll be there to protect you. This plan will work and everything will be alright again once Marcus realises what he's really missing out." Kate explained. Beth nodded, the plan seemed perfect but she wondered if it will be successful. She would lose the man that he threw everything away just for her but now that her guilt was pulled away, she would be glad to see the back of evil Marcus. He's not the same at all, just a basturd and when he gets a nasty kick in the ass, he will return the same old Marcus that Blair did indeed fall for.

Authour's Note: I used the Gay Bar suggestion by my friend BG, thank you for the ingenious suggestion and your wish will come true in Chapter Eight.


	8. Chapter 8

Bond Unbreakable

Chapter Eight, the plan of trapping Marcus takes off but what will Blair react when she sees her husband being unfaithful? The long road of Marcus getting his ass kicked begins, let the anger run!

Dawn. Beth watched the sun rise from it's slumber, shining for a another day. But today won't be any other day, it will cause choas but the truth will be revealed in a matter of hours. She couldn't sleep throughout last night, her mind focused on the plan and worried that Blair would attack her more than Marcus. Though she did the wrong thing in all of this, she would be glad to be free from the man that has turned mad and angry. She didn't argee with his suggestion of his unborn child in a orphanage at all, she was playing a act to keep him sweet. In fact, it sickened her that he would plan something so horrific like that. She looked down at herself, the body of a slut. She really thought that Marcus would be someone to have fun with but when she saw how upset Kate was and that someone else knew about her affair, the love from him died instanly. Yes, she would miss the smell and his touches during lovemaking but now she learned her lesson never to take a another woman's man. Especially someone like Blair and Marcus, they had a powerful bond that seemed to be shattered at the moment. But for tonight, perhaps he would understand of what he was really missing all this time.

She entered the house to find Marcus quietly eating his breakfast and reading the newspaper. The way he moved his eyes to read the lines fascinated her, the rise and fall of his heart beat was visable from his dark t-shirt. "Babe, I got something to say." She said, without warning or hesistation. Marcus rose his eyes to her, by the look of her face meant serious he folded the newspaper and put it down. "Yes babe, what is it?" He asked, taking her hands with that sexy smile of his. Beth couldn't deny the blush of her cheeks, he would win any woman's heart by that smile and the tinkling in his beautiful eyes. "I was wondering if you and me go to check out that new club tonight? Kate suggested it to me the other day and I thought, why not me and you to have a little dance and some drinks?" She replied, feeling intense pressure of what he would say next. "Yeah, why not? I haven't been in one for a long while, nobody else is coming right?" He said, frowning. "No, just me and you." Beth rose from her seat and sat in his legs, wrapping her arms. "Alright then, but beware my feet haven't danced for a while. May be rustly." He said, with a smile. Beth giggled at his joke, kissing him softly and hugged him. The plan was set, now the day had to past for the night.

Meanwhile, Kate was heading to Ed's place full of nerves. A simple knock on the door opened to reveal a shattered and broken Blair, the sight shocked her to the core. Painfully thin with her bump, her once shiny black hair was gressy and messy with her beautiful brown eyes red and botched from the tears. "Hello Kate, what brings you here?" She asked, her voice was unreconiseable to hear. "Er, can I come in and talk to you?" Kate replied with a small smile. Blair nodded, sidestepping out of her friend's way. She shut the door behind them, folding her arms as Kate looked around her surroundings. The place seemed tidy and clean but when they went in Blair's room, it was a far different experanice. The bed was hardly made, clothes all over the floor with Blair's unclean smell intoxiting her nose. Kate gagged silently, she had to be quick or she would throw up her breakfast. "Please sit, I know it's messy but it does alright to me." Blair said, placing herself inside the covers. Kate sat the end of the bed, her eyes darting everywhere until they landed on her. "Listen Blair, haven't you see what you have done to yourself? You are a heavily pregeant woman who is close to death, I'm sure Ed's not letting you live like this?" Kate asked. But Blair just shrugged her shoulders, taking out a packet of ciggeraties and lit on up. Gasping in horror, Kate took it instanly from her mouth and stabbed it on the floor. "What the hell are you thinking?!" She screamed, panting. "I don't care anymore, Kate. I have lost the love of my life so I might as well kill myself along with our unborn child. He dosen't want me so I don't want myself, it's better if I die alone and be in heaven with my mother." Blair replied, letting harsh tears flow down her cheeks. Kate couldn't stand this, she wanted to slap her to realise her damage but what was the point? "Look Blair, you mustn't be too hard on yourself. Yes Marcus has left you but that dosen't mean life is over, you have a little one on the way and you must be strong for the sake of the child. What if it dies because of your lifestyle? You would never be the same again, what if you never recover from the child's death? It's time for you to rise up from here and have some good fun, how about we get you ready for this new club tonight? Sounds like a laugh with just you and me, how about that?" Blair looked at Kate throughout her speech, in a way she was right. Why should she still be here, mourning for a marriage while she could be fine single and having a child that she created? She had her family: Kate, John, Lauren, Ed and the crew. Who wanted men? With a swift nod, Kate smiled. "Good, now lets get ready and have some fun for once." Kate said out loud, pulling Blair off the bed. In her thoughts she was glad that the plan was set but she wondered what would happen when Blair sees the real reason for going?

The day passed very quickly, night had fallen and the plan was ready to begin. Marcus was already ready to leave, wearing a black t-shirt with jeans and smelling like a true man. When Beth saw him standing at the bedroom door, she couldn't stop staring at him. He was truely gorgeous, those eyes and those lips were undeniable to be around with. But she had to focus on the plan, not letting her lust feelings have him pinned on the bed and make love to him throughout the night. "Hey babe, how about you go on ahead? I haven't planned for a dress yet, might be a while." She asked, placing her earrings on. "Are you sure?" He said, coming closer towards her. "Yeah, you go on. Don't worry about me." She replied with a smile. Marcus leaned down and kissed her on the neck, a rush of a shiver ran up and down her spine. "Okay then, see you later." His husky voice made her shiver even more, how could she feel like this when she was going to get rid of him in the most possiable way? She watched him walk out of the bedroom, his footsteps down the stairs and a soft click on the front door. Beth burst into tears, ruining her make-up. Her heart was aching, she was falling for Marcus though she hated the way he treated his wife and her sometimes. How can love be so cruel? Quickly she put on a dress and went a another way without being caught by Marcus, she had to find Kate before the plan would begin.

Kate left Blair in the car, telling her to stay for a couple of minutes. She rushed towards the bar and waited for the arrival of Beth and Marcus. The night was cool and calm, the moon high above with the stars shining brightly. She missed John and Lauren, they were still upset about the relvation of Marcus and Beth but were proud of the plan that was going ahead tonight. Suddenly her eyes noticed Marcus coming at a very fast pace, she quickly hid and watched him enter the club without noticing the sign above "Gay R Us". Kate bursted into giggles, it would be funny to be surrounded by gay young men but it was no laughing matter for Blair at all. Coming out of her hiding spot, she noticed Beth coming towards her. Kate rushed to hug her and whispered the plan back to her, Beth nodded and headed into the club. Kate ran back to the car where Blair was waiting, a totally different person was sitting inside. "Come. Let's dance the night away." Kate said, offering her hand. Blair took it and walked towards the club, towards the event that would either destroy or make Blair and Marcus's marriage.

Beth watched in the darkness as Blair and Kate entered, they sat in a dark corner a few meters away from Marcus. He sipped his whisky drink while waiting for Beth, he tapped along the most gayist songs playing in the background. He slowly noticed there was a lot of men dancing on the muiltly coloured dance floor, some of them were kissing while other grinded their hips against their male lovers. Even one of them were winking at Marcus by the bar! Horrified by what he was seeing before him, Marcus quickly drunk his drink down and began to make a move until Beth ran towards him collasping with her light weight. "Isn't this place great?" She shouted, kissing him all over his face and neck. "Why the living hell are we in a gay bar?!" He shouted back, his eyes were seething of anger at her. "Er, I don't know. I didn't see the name outside." She grabbed him and kissed him passionatly but he pushed her away in disgust, rising from his seat and heading towards the exit. But the guy from the bar rushed to him, pulling him towards the dance floor. "Oh no, you don't sexy thing. We are having a dance, right now!" He giggled, placing them both in the middle. Beth was laughing at the event before her, the group of gay men were grinding along with the man and Marcus. He was horrified, screaming and trying to push out of the group but they were too strong for him. She looked up where Kate was watching, they both nodded at each other. It was time.

"Hey Blair, come and dance with me." Kate said, pulling her from the darkness. "No, I don't fancy dancing right now." Blair moaned as they walked down the steps to witness a horror that she wasn't planning to see. There before her eyes was her husband Marcus passionatly kissing Kate's sister Beth, their hands all over their bodies. The pain that was in her heart was growing and growing, she let out a blood curling scream so loud that it made everyone stop and stare. The music went silent, the gay men saw a poor woman heavily pregenant with tears flowing her eyes. Wearing a dress familer to her wedding one with her hair in curls, she looked beautfiul and very much like the girl she was before she met Marcus. Now she could see the true reason why he left her, he was having a affair with a another woman. Kate's sister. "HOW COULD YOU, YOU BASTURD!" She roared, the couple stopped kissing and stared at her in horror. But before he could say anything, Blair felt a strong pain in her bump and a loud splash on the floor. She lowered her gaze to the ground, there was a puddle. Her waters had broke, the baby was coming. Blair looked up at Marcus who stared at the water too, then rising his gaze to her. Then Blair fainted in Kate's arms, finally succumbing to the pressure and pain that was slowly killing her.


	9. Chapter 9

Bond Unbreakable.

Chapter Nine, Blair goes through her labour without awaking and Marcus is shocked of what he's done. He tries to reason her but will she ever forgive him?

A wailing siren, panicked voices, the feel of the cool night air and rushing down many roads to make it's desertation. By Blair's unconcious side was Kate and Beth, they refused Marcus ever to come near his wife so he had to take a taxi there. Though their plan was successful, their main thoughts were of Blair. The way she fainted was terrifying, her eyes rolled to the heavens and her frail body was quickly captured by Kate just in time. Beth screamed at the sight, rushing to her sister's side and helped her off the ground. Marcus came towards them but a evil stare by Kate made him stop in his steps and left very quickly. The manger of the bar rung up for a amberlance that came within ten minutes, two young people came to place Blair on a strecher and placed her inside the van. Marcus watched it all from afar, finally feeling the pangs of heartbreak of his unfaithful deeds.

As they arrived, the two people rushed the strecher inside the hosptail and headed towards the materiny ward. Three nurses and a handsome doctor came to help, one of them telling Kate and Beth to wait outside while tending to Blair. They nodded their heads and went to the waiting room, empty and nearly bare of anything. Kate sat on a orange couch while Beth looked out of the window, letting her guilty tears fall down her cheeks. "I'm so scared, Kate. What if she dosen't surrive her labour? What if she dosen't awake?" Beth said, tearfully. Letting out a heavy sigh, Kate went to comfort her sister. "I know Blair very well, she's strong and will fight to live though what happened a time ago will break her but she will live for the sake of the child." She replied, stroking her hair while she sobbed softly.

Suddenly, the door opened and appeared Marcus in a broken down state. Kate and Beth pulled away from each other, their eyes burning against his. "Where is my wife?" He asked, his voice in a panic. "She's in the ward, going through labour." Kate replied, calmly. He went to sit down and placed his hands over his face, Beth wanted to comfort him but Kate stopped her before she did anything. "I can't believe what I have done, my wife could be dying while giving birth to my child while I was having a affair with a stupid slut!" He cried. With all the sudden, Beth pulled his hands away and slapped him hard on the cheek. "How dare you?! I didn't want this to happen but you wanted to carry on, I am not a slut you are! I never want to see you again after this, Marcus. You are dead to me." Beth walked out of the waiting room slamming the door behind her. Kate was in a way proud of her sister, though she did the wrong thing she saw sense and stuck up for herself. Marcus rubbed his red cheek, staring at her in disgust. "You planned that all along, didn't you?" He asked, coldly. "Yes, I did. Barnes saw everything, how could you? I really though you and Blair were so strong, a bond so unbreakable but now you have shattered it for good. I wouldn't be too surpised if she dosen't want you back at all. What you have done has destoryed her, if you have killed her this night you will be so sorry Marcus." Kate replied, letting her voice turn with a hiss. Marcus turned away from her, he could feel his vains boiling hot blood and his mind playing disturbing tricks of what he wanted to do with everyone around him. But before they said anymore, a nurse opened the door with blood covered all over her uniform. "She has given birth to a beautiful child, the labour went successfully." She said with a smile. Kate breathed a sigh of relief while Marcus broke down to tears. "Can I see her?" Kate asked. "Well, we would let the next of kin go first but it's up to you." She replied. He didn't move so Kate followed the nurse, finally away from the coward that was killing her air space.

Darkness, flashes of memoies were the only light. Her struggling childhood, the machine war, falling in love with Marcus, her wedding day and knowing that she was with child. It made her smile at them until it changed to a near reality scene of her husband making love to Beth, his hands running up and down her slender body as he shot his seed inside her. The sight made her stumble and gasp in horror, a flow of tears fell down her cheeks as he turned to look at Blair with a disturbing stare she had never seen before. She turned away, running to nothing while letting her sobs grow louder. Suddenly, she felt pain rush in her stomach that made her fall on her knees. Blood was rushing out from her womanhood, the pain was unbearable to feel. Then her eyes fell on a small figure not too far from her, it's back turned against her. With all her might, Blair crawled towards it to let out a blood-curling scream. There before her was a child, pale and lifeless. It was her own. She backed away, still screaming of the horrifying sight. Then she felt her body let go to lay on the ground, breathing out her last.

Time had passed. Kate called everyone to tell the news that Blair had given birth but wasn't awake during the labour, they quickly came to the hosptail and visited her. Ed broke down in tears when he heard the real truth of Marcus's affair, he refused to be anywhere near the man and only came for ten minutes before making up some exscue to go home. Kyle, his girlfriend, Star and Barnes saw the little child sleeping but were on the edge of tears of Blair laying there without noticing anything going by. Beth went back to pack her belongings and returned to the Connor's house, crying and fearing for her sister's friend. John and Lauren were by Blair's side along with Kate, waiting for any sign of her awaking. Marcus was banned to come anywhere near her by the Connors and the doctors so he went home alone to think on what he had done all this time.

Within the sun arising the following day, Blair's eyelashes fluttered. She moaned softly and stirred, then she opened her eyes around her. The sound of beeping by her ears, the sight of the Connor's asleep and the sheer terror of a empty stomach. She quickly rose from the pillow, searching only for her eyes to lay on a white cot. She pushed off the covers and walked towards it, gasping at the sight before her. A baby, healthy and sleeping peacefully, lay under the covers. A little tag was placed on it's arm, "Baby Williams" it said. Blair took the child out of the cot and rocked it in her arms, she gasped of it's beauty and how it didn't stir at all. Kate awoke to the sight before her, she let happy tears come down her face but went back to sleep in case the moment was spoilt. Blair placed the child back in the cot and went back inside the bed, watching the sun's rays touching the window pane.

A few hours later, Blair was told everything by a now fully rested Kate while John and Lauren went home to get a better night's sleep. The story was long and painful to know but Blair understood that her husband was indeed unfaithful though she gave birth without any problems. Suddenly, Marcus burst in the doors while many nurses told him to not go in there. "I don't care, she's my wife and she has my child!" He roared, stomping down the hall to find them. Blair looked at her husband in terror and anger, she held her babe in her arms as it sucked on it's mother's breast. "Get out of here, Kate. I need to speak to my wife." He snapped, not letting his eyes move from the sight before him. "No, I shall stay here in case you do something to her." She replied, holding on Blair's hand which she smiled at her in return. Marcus grunted in frustation, his fists up in the air. "I want to speak to her alone, NOW!" He roared, making both of them jump. Blair looked at Kate and nodded, she left her side and told the nurses not to disturb them at all. Now it was just them alone and the scene was going to be hell in.

"How could you, Marcus? After everything we had, you went ahead and had a affair with my best friend's sister? The thought sickens me." Blair began, holding her babe closer. Marcus sat on the chair, his eyes burning and his body tensing. "I'm sorry, alright? Jeez, I'm a man and needed a breath of air other than you at the time. When I saw you last night, it was like a veil was taken off my eyes and knew that I was being a fool to lose someone like you." He explained but Blair shook her head. "I don't think so, Marcus. I want you to leave me alone, let me rise our child for a while and when the time is right we will talk this through. I suggest go through with the divorce proceedings if we don't sort this out. You have broken my heart, Marcus. Right now, I can't see a future with you anymore. This child will be loved but you won't be there 24/7, I will. You have changed which is something you must look at and be ashamed of yourself. Now please leave me, stay at our home and think of what you have done in this marriage." Blair turned away from him, watching her child pull away from her breast and fell in a deep slumber. Marcus was dumbfounded, he sat there for a moment realising that no matter what he would say it wouldn't change her mind. He looked at the sleeping babe being rocked gently, his own greedy heart was breaking into sharp pieces. Blair turned to look at him, her face pure hatred at the sight of her unfaithful husband. "Are you still here? Go or I will scream this building down, final warning." She threatened with a hiss. Marcus rose from his seat, looking at what he had lost for the final time before walking down the hall and shutting the door behind him. Blair let a long piercing cry, constant tears ran down her face while her babe also wailed alongside her. It was like they both lost everything in a space of minutes, was it finally over for Blair and Marcus?


	10. Chapter 10

Bond Unbreakable.

Chapter Ten, time has passed but when Blair and Marcus meets again, will they sort out their differences or will it lead to divorce? Thanks for the reviews, espeically my friend BG. Keep Rocking, Girl!

_Six Months Later...._

Blair looked down at sleeping Patrick, not a worry or care in the world. His steady breathing made her sleepy but she couldn't help and be haunted by his handsome good looks he got from Marcus. He had the same chin that she adored having on her head, those beautiful eyes she loved to stare into and the mere presence he bore that she felt close to.

For the past months, Blair wept until she could no longer cry and moved on with her fragile life. She visited the Connors frequently for some company, bonded more with her Ed and even let Kyle and Star babysit Patrick while she went out with Kate on a girl's night out. She forgave Beth for what she had done, they would never be close but she felt there was no need to be at war with each other. But each night, when she went to sleep, all she ever dreampt of was Marcus.

Yes, she missed him terribly. That she couldn't deny but her heart was broken permantly. She heard nothing from him at all, it was like he disappeared of the face of the world. In one part of her, she was glad that he was gone from her life and perhaps being a single mother isn't so bad. But the other side wanted him back, be in his arms and return to what they were before the affair ever happened. She thought furiously why he would betray her but nothing came to answer her questions. All that she knew was that he shattered their perfect world and it was only he that make it better again but at what cost?

Meanwhile, Marcus was walking along the deserted place where he and Blair first met. It was more or less the same, no-one built anything after the war of the machines, too much of a risk in case they would rise again. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, letting his eyes wander everywhere around him. His mind was racing, flashing images of when he saved her, the way they sat together by the burning fire, she letting him free after learning he was a machine and saying their final goodbyes when he gave up his life for John Connor. The memoies haunted him to a edge where he could scream his lungs out, he wanted to forget everything and die somewhere where nobody would find him. He made a mistake by destroying his marriage, he played with fire and got burned for his deeds. He stopped and looked behind him, his road before him would either lead to happiness or despair. That they would have to chose for the sake of their child but would it be all in vain? So he turned and headed back, full of determantion and wanting to have the life he torn apart back.

Blair was at the Connor's house, sitting on the couch where she fell alseep on the day Beth came. Was it that day where the affair began? She shook her head, today she will no longer think of the past. A fresh start for the future, with or without Marcus. Kate entered the room with a tray of tea and biscuits, little Lauren walked towards Blair and demanded her to pick her up. "She really likes you, Blair." Kate chuckled, placing it down and sitting beside her. Blair picked the child up in her arms, studying how beautiful the girl was. She had her father's hazel eyes and her mother's hair, a perfect lookalike for the wonderful couple. "Yeah, she does." Blair replied, placing her back in Kate's lap. "So, how are you getting on?" She asked, brushing a lock of hair from her face. "Okay, I'm getting stronger and better which each day passing. Patrick is a darling and loves his babysitters, even Barnes walks out with tears in his eyes!" Blair replied which made Lauren and Kate laugh at her joke, then in months she smiled back at them that made Kate stop.

It had been ages since Blair last smiled or laughed, it was a shock indeed and how she looked was stunning to see. Her long black hair was now cut short to a bob, her brown eyes were stronger and clearer than a few months back. Her figure was more curvy that made her breasts natural in the clothes she wore, a feel of peace floated in her soul and no sign of a broken down woman was in sight. She was a total new person, her heart and her world invovling Marcus may be the only things need mending but she could hide it very well. Kate loved the stronger Blair, it was like she got back her old self and made it the person she has now become.

"Why did you stop laughing?" Blair asked, frowing. "I saw you smile, it's been so long since I seen it and that's a good thing." Kate replied, taking her hands into hers. Lauren looked at them both, near in tears, so she placed her hands with them. "Are you crying, mummy?" She asked, sweetly. Kate laughed and nodded, she let her tears run down her face while Blair held on to hers. She was happy that she could smile again, perhaps it was a stage she had landed on without Marcus in her life.

But their happiness was short lived when a brutal knock on the door snapped them out of their blissful moment. Three pairs of eyes watched John walk towards the door and when he opened it, he rose his fist and hit whoever that was by the door. "John, how dare you?!" Kate screamed, running towards him but looked at the person before them. Blair and Lauren turned to stare at each other, what could make them freeze like that? So she carried the girl in her arms and walked slowly to them. "What's going on? Why did John... do that?" Blair was gobsmacked and gasped in horror. It was Marcus that looked at her with burning eyes and a bloody lip, he was weary from his long trip and lost a good deal of weight. "I need to speak to my wife, now." He said, deeply with added mensce. Blair shook her head and ran away from him into the kitchen, screaming and wailing madly. "You don't belong here, Marcus. She dosen't want to see or speak to you ever again, do you understand me?" John answered, bitterly. Kate held on his shoulder tightly, avoiding Marcus's uneasy gaze. "Fine, I will wait until it's time to talk." He said, without a hint of emotion. "Well, you have a very long wait ass-wipe. I have seen a broken woman and that person was Blair, she dosen't want you anymore. Now stop blacking our doorstep, she will see you in court." With that, John slammed the door in Marcus's face.

"John, how could you say that? Blair dosen't even know if she wants to divorce him, let alone talk to him." Kate said, letting go of her hold on his shoulder. "She will not speak to that basturd ever again, not in my house she dosen't. I can't handle it, he would speak the same old lines and she forgive him in a instant. I won't let that happen, I assure you." John stomped into the kitchen where Blair rocked Lauren backwards and forwards, no tears but a fear was all over her eyes. She looked at them, her breathing out of control. "John, I have to talk to him to sort this out. I can't be like this whenever he comes around me, today it will be done. Whatever happens, please promise me that you argee with my decison." She said, calmly. John and Kate looked at each other, then returned Blair's gaze. "We promise," Kate replied, coming to comfort them both. John walked out of the kitchen, his temper flaring as he stomped up the staircase and slammed the door behind him

"He dosen't argee with me, does he?" Blair said, looking down at her hands. It was nearly nightfall, the moon was creeping up the sky with the stars sparkling alongside it. "Don't you worry about him, I will sort it out." Kate said, placing a cup of coffee on the table. "What am I to do Kate, what am I to say? What descion will I make?" Blair asked, her eyes meeting Kate's. "It's up to you but whatever you make, you know that you have a beautiful son and a family at your side. We will never leave your side, no matter what." Blair nodded her head, she could no longer hide any more. It was time to sort this through, if it meaned without the love of her life then so be it. Without a second's hesistaiton, Blair drunk down her coffee and left the kitchen heading to the fate that was awaiting her.

Marcus stared at the night sky, his heart filled heavily with disappointment and hope. When he heard the front door open, he snapped his head to stare at Blair before him. She looked beautiful in his eyes, a stunning figure that walked towards him. Her shape was even more womanly after her pregenecy, her short hair suited her face and the same brown pools shone like many sparkles. A few feet apart yet they could feel each other's breaths, two pairs of eyes stare back with their hearts and souls filled with love that was torn but could be healed again. "Hello Marcus," She began. "Hello Blair, you look stunning." He replied, eyeing her figure with lust and desire. "And you look skinny, where have you been?" "To the desert where we first met, all the memoies flashed back to me and I realise from then that I was losing the most preious thing I could ever have. You." Blair gasped at him, lowering her gaze to the ground. "It took you six months to understand that you might be losing me and our son. The son you thought that wasn't yours, you called me a slut and never wanted anything more to do with me." Then she returned to his eyes, a look of pure hatred and hurt was shocking to see. "How could you suddenly change from that monster to a being that wants me back after all you have said and done? What, did you find God or something? Answer me!" She snapped, making him jump back.

Marcus walked away from her and looked on the road where their home used to be, the place that held so many memoies. In his images, he could see a sleeping Patrick in his cot with Blair alone and no ring on her finger. Single and free, happy and peaceful. He lowered his head and looked back at Blair who was staring at him so coldly and madly. "My darling, if you don't want me anymore, then I will set you free from this marriage. I saw you alone with our child and how happy you looked without me. Maybe you are right, I can't just suddenly change from a monster to a human again. All I wanted you to know was I'm sorry for everything I said and done, I will always love you and perhaps one day I could meet my son. What is his name?" Marcus said, silently. "His name is Patrick." She replied, quickly. "Patrick." He mouthed and closed his eyes, a smile came across his face then he opened his eyes. Blair gasped of beautiful they were, she could see the man that she fell in love with so long ago wanting a another chance. "I shall proceed with the divorce then, I will not fight for any rights to see my son until the time is right. Goodbye Blair, I hope you have a better future than the one I promised and destoryed it." He began to walk away, his head lowered down with his hands in his pockets.

Blair stood there, stunned and shocked. It was to happen, their marriage was over and there was nothing she could do. She sunk on the ground, feeling such intense pain and pressure never felt before. Then a pool of tears flowed down her face, she tried to igorne it but couldn't deny her rising sobs that overcame her. Marcus killed her this very night, taken her heart and soul forever, she would now be lost in a world with no peace and love. Just pure depression and sadness, whoever could save her now? She heard Kate open the door and dragged her back inside, the wails and cries echoed everywhere that people could hear a woman in despair. Marcus turned to watch her go back inside the Connor's house, then walked on letting his own flow of tears blind his sight and his heart breaking with each step he took.


	11. Chapter 11

Bond Unbreakable.

Chapter Eleven, sorry for the delay as I had much to do. Lots of sadness here, prepare the tissuses as Blair and Marcus move on their lives without each other.

It was two years since the divorce was final for Blair and Marcus, she getting full custoy for Patrick and their home while he was left nothing other than the clothes on his back. It was what he wanted, no fights and no more contract unless she decided to. It was a emotional day then, the skies were on her side for heavy rain and gale forced winds as the reality of being a single mother hit her.

John and Kate were on the edge of spilting too, their arugements and lack of making love was affecting little Lauren so much that at times she had to stay with Kyle, Star and Alexandra so she could be away from the constant shouting. The parents didn't know what they were doing to their daughter, all that mattered was themselves and how selfish they really were.

Barnes turned to a cocky and sarcistic bloke, winning the heart of Beth with his ongoing attempts of romance, while also bullying Blair behind her back of the fact of her marriage was a failure. He loved the silence and was glad never to see that cheating bastard ever again.

For Marcus, everything was foward and not to turn back. He had lost everything in one single day, from the moment Blair fainted at the gay bar, he knew he had made the biggest mistake in his life. He truely loved Blair but he was blinded by his lustful feelings for Beth, he couldn't help himself as she was not pregenant and was able to keep up his sexual needs. He knew he shouldn't have made love to Blair while she was heavily pregenant, no wonder she didn't say anything or notice him that day. What a fool he was, a first class idoit. But what could he do? He would never see his son that he hasn't even seen, never touch or make love to his beautiful wife and never feel happy ever again. He was lost in blackness and silence, walking through the many paths that laid ahead of him waiting for it to end.

As Blair kissed Patrick on the head and tiptoed to shut the door, she heard him push off the covers. "Mama, where's daddy?" He asked, making her freeze in her steps. Not once did she think or fear of him asking about Marcus, her mind was on her child and no other. She turned to see his baby-face, those powerful eyes that were like his and that smile just like him. She walked back and sat on his bed, letting out a heavy sigh. "Patrick, daddy isn't here anymore. He hasn't been or never will be, you must understand that." She said, not looking in those hyposting orbs that were filled with tears. "But why?" He replied, his voice breaking. She didn't utter a another word, she just stared forward igorning her son's same words "Why?"

"I don't know what to do, Kate. Every night he keeps asking me the same question, where is daddy? How can I tell him that his dad was a cheat and dosen't want to know us anymore?" Blair asked her, fiddling with her coffee. It was a cool Tuesday afternoon, the sun trying to creep out of the clouds but failed everytime to make it last. "The best thing to do is tell him the truth, Blair. It's hurting Patrick not knowing about his father and you know that in your heart." Kate replied, taking her friend's hand into hers. Blair stared at her, so much has changed between them. Kate's shiny blue eyes were covered by dark rings, her ginger hair messy and pulled back in a loose ponytail, the stress of losing her marriage was taking a toll on her. "You're right, maybe it's for the best so I can move on. He's never coming back and I don't wish him to. He had broken my heart for good, how can I live with his unfaithfullness?" For once in a long while, they both shared a waterfull of tears.

That very night, Blair took Patrick in her arms after reading his bedtime story and began telling him the real truth. "Darling, daddy isn't going to come back as he had hurt mummy and has never seen you since you were born. He dosen't want to return to us after what he has done and maybe it's for the best, I'm not going anywhere and I will be there for you no matter what. I'm so sorry that he won't be here in your life but it's for the best." The boy wept loudly, the thought of not knowing his absent father was heartbreaking to hear and see. Blair knew herself that it was for the best if he never returned but was she really saying that to hide her feelings?

Meanwhile, Kate and John were aruging. Again. Lauren blocked her ears from the constant shouting, it was the third time today and it was getting out of hand. Her tears were flowing down her cheeks like a rush, the sounds of crashing and bashing vibrabted the walls that it made her hide under her sheets of her bed. She lowered her hands to hear the most shocking words she would ever hear in her life: "I want a divorce!" screamed Kate. She gasped in horror, placing her hands over her mouth. It was a long time coming and now it was true, Lauren was going to see her parents spilt apart just like her aunt and uncle. Oh why did all this bad stuff happen?

Kyle, Star and Alexandra felt their jaws drop to the floor. Barnes had told them the news that Kate and John were spilting up, he quickly left with a large slam of the door leaving Kate and Lauren in floods of tears. Beth was also shocked and raced back to comfort her sister but didn't notice that Barnes found it funny behind closed doors. "I can't believe it, they were the couple alongside Blair and Marcus. What will happen to little Lauren?" Kyle asked him. "Search me, the kid should be taken away from them both. They don't care about her anymore, just their selfish selfs. It's ever since he went away that everything has gone crap but I love it." Barnes replied, with a heavy chuckle. Alexandra did the unthinkable, she slapped him hard against his cheeks. "How dare you?! Two people have spilt up and you find it funny? You make me sick, come Star and Kyle. I don't want to be any where near this scum." She spat at his face and walked away, leaving Kyle and Star walking behind her. Barnes watched them fight with a big grin on his face, sooner than later perhaps them two will be the next lot to spilt up.

Blair heard the news of the divorce and headed stright to the Connor's house to find the house in a mess and shattered. Suitcases filled with clothes and belongings lay on the living room, the kitchen was badly smashed up and the bedrooms were horriying to look at. It was only she went out the garden did she find a tear-striken Kate, sitting on Lauren's swing. "I'm so sorry, Kate." Blair began but Kate rose her hand to stop her talking again. "It's over, Blair. Me and John are finished, you and Marcus is finished and I hear that Kyle and Alexandra have spilt up too. Why is everything going so wrong? I have lost the love of my life, just like you did. Oh God, save me from this torrment." Kate wept loudly as she let Blair comfort her, the heavy black clouds came and thunder boomed in the distance.

Authour's Note: Depressing huh? I wrote this like that as I'm a little upset after seeing Wuthering Heights last night, don't worry everything will be turn out right so don't panic BG! Reviews would be helpful for these chapters, have done a lot of work here and is very tiring for my fingers but is worth it for you lot.


	12. Chapter 12

Bond Unbreakable

I Haven't Updated This Fic In A Really Long Time Due To New Fics I'm Writing, Personal Issues And Lost Intrest In It. But After Reading Back, I Decided To Write This Again So I'm Sorry That I Haven't Updated It Quickly And It May Be A Little Rusty So Let's Begin The Next Chapter!

Chapter Twevle: Kate And John Divorce But Will They Get Back Together Again? Meanwhile, Blair Meets A New Man But Will She Pursue A Relationship With Him?

Patrick and Lauren laughed and played outside while Blair and Kate had a cup of coffee in the kitchen. Time had passed: the divorce went through, Kate had full custody of Lauren which deeply upset John but demanded a appeal. The judge argeed, next month it will be and both parents had to go. It terribly stressed Kate so much that she asked Blair to look after her while she sorts out paperwork and have a better night's sleep. But whenever Blair stared at her friend, she looked awful with each day passing. "I don't know what to do! I don't want him to see her, not after his violent outbursts and the way he trashed this house. It feels like the whole world is against me right now!" Kate wailed, placing her head on the table. Blair comforted her, rubbing her back with her hand. "But do you still love him?" She asked, quickly regretting her words. Kate instanly pulled herself from the table, her blue eyes staring coldy at Blair's brown orbs. "Of coarse I do! He saved me from the machines! He married me! I bore his child! I don't know how we got this way. Perhaps we were affected when you and Marcus spilt up." Kate cried. Blair swallowed that name, shutting her eyes for a few seconds then reopened them. "Well, there is nothing you can do about me and him. If you still love him, then you must tell him how you feel. It's affecting Lauren, she adores her father and if she dosen't ever see him again, it will surely damage her. You may not see it but once she turns of age, it might alter her future if she ever finds love. Please Kate, do it now before it's too late!" Blair pleaded, waiting for answer but there was only silence.

Kate shut the door behind her and walked alone in the quiet streets, no sign of danger or fear came over her. She was determined to get back the man she loved, Blair was right all along. Life without John was just wrong, what was she thinking of getting a divorce to someone that meant everything to her? Her eyes fell on a lone house, badly damaged by the war but was slowly being rebuilt, only two lights shone inside. She paused at the door, clearing her throat and taking deep breathes. She wondered of what ifs: what if he didn't want to see her? what if he didn't believe her words? what if he didn't need her anymore? Tears pricked her eyelids, she mustn't think negativly. Her hand turned to a fist and knocked on the door, waiting for it to open. When it did, she gasped at the sight before her. John was so different to the man she knew. Barely any weight on his body, his eyes had very heavy dark rings, his hair was thining and wore loose clothing that looked dirty. "Yes, can I help you?" He asked, coldly. Swallowing, she began to speak. "I need to speak to you, John. Can I come in?" She asked. He shut his eyes and stood aside, Kate entered the house looking around the place. It was a dump really, only a table and two chairs stood with a broken bed at the far side of the room. She bit her lip, compared to her house it was warm and comfortable here was a hell hole. The slam of the door made her jump and turn to him, the darkness hid his face like a mask. She tried to gather her breath but she couldn't, something about him made her breathless each time he stared at her. "Now, what is it you need?" He asked again, folding his arms.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we shouldn't divorce at all." She replied, quickly. John chuckled loudly, walking around the dark parts of the room. "Funny enough, you wanted it and were too pleased to hear that I wasn't going to get custody for Lauren only until I demanded a appeal which the judge argeed. What's the matter? Scared I might reveal some hidden secrets about you?" His voice was chilling, a side she never saw before. She hated it. "No, I'm not scared at all. I just want to sort us out, be together and look after Lauren. I don't want to be alone, John. It's affecting me and her, can't you see that?" He stopped his walk and looked at her sharply, honestly and truth filled her eyes. "How is she?" He asked, roughly. "Fine, she misses you terribly." She replied, hesitainly walking towards him. "Kate," His words hung as her hands touched his body. "Come out of the darkness, there is no need to stay there." She pleaded. For a brief few moments, he moved with her with the light touching them. Their eyes never leaving, her hands slid up to his neck. "Will it work, Kate? Will we get over what happened? Do you still love me?" He asked, his voice breaking. Her hands cupped his face, then said. "Yes it will work, yes we will get over what happened and yes I have always loved you." She replied his questions, rising a smile on her face. John gasped, tears sliding down his face. "Oh Kate! I still love you, please don't let me be alone here!" They hugged and sobbed while the weather outside suddenly changed from heavy black clouds to a glimmer of sun appearing. Was the world brightening again?

To hear and see the news that John and Kate were back together was a time to celebrate in their household. Beth broke up from Barnes, finally free from his nasty comments and his rude behaviour. Lauren was over the moon to see her father again, it was a tearful reuntion for them both. The party was on full swing, everyone was dancing and talking to the couple of how happy they were that they sorted out their issues. Blair was so happy to see this vision, though it would never happen to her and Marcus, she was proud that Kate and John have come out of the darkness. Even the weather improved, no more rain but it was still dull though there was a few blinks of the sun appearing. She wished that if she was happy, the weather would be the same. But when she turned from the window, she noticed a stranger wandering about until his eyes fell on hers. Over six foot with blonde hair and hazel eyes, he wasn't masculine as her ex-husband but there was something about him that made her smile. He came towards her, her heart raced each time he took a step. "Hey there, I'm Stephen. What's your name?" He asked, his voice was rich as silk. A shiver ran down her spine, she was nervous around him but cofindence was building inside to make her speak without sounding shaky. "I'm Blair, where have you come from?" She replied, sipping her drink. "Well, I was from New York but because of the machine war, I was trapped there until it was over. I met the man I was in awe just now, John Connor. He's a awesome guy, so glad that he has sorted out things with his wife." He explained. "Mummy!" Patrick cried, running to her legs which she picked him up and placed him on her lap. "Now, who is this handsome chap?" Stephen leaned down to his level, a bright smile appearing on his handsome features. "I'm Patrick, this is my mummy. Are you mummy's friend?" He replied, sweetly. "Oh, I don't know. You might have to ask your mum about that." They both looked at her, waiting for a answer. "Yes, I think he is." She said, with a smile.

Author's Note: Okay it's a little short and not totally great but it's a start. So glad I have made John and Kate get back together, I hated myself doing that but I hope you liked this chapter. A another update should be up very soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Bond Unbreakable

Chapter Thirteen: Blair Goes On A Date With Stephen But Will She Ever Forget Marcus?

Putting on the finishing touches of her make-up, Blair stared at Patrick who was sweetly admiring his mother. A wide smile came across her face, he planned this date with Stephen ever since they met and now tonight was the night. "Mummy done?" He asked. She placed her things away and turned to him. "Yes, mummy's done." She replied, still holding that smile. At the same time, the doorbell rang. Patrick jumped off the bed, went down the stairs and opened the door. "Hey there, is Blair ready?" Stephen asked, picking the boy up. "Yep, she's just coming." He replied, laying his head on his chest. Then she appeared which left him speechless. She wore a black loose fitting dress, her hair curly and high heeled shoes. She was simply stunning, a pure sight for any handsome man. "Wow," Stephen gasped as she walked down the stairs. "You look great." Blair chuckled at him, then taking Patrick from his arms. "Come on then, let's go." The three walked out of the house, she shutting the door and made their way to the Connors.

After leaving Patrick with a very much loved up John and Kate, Blair and Stephen headed to the resterant. As they arrived, they were placed in a quiet corner and given menus. They chose whatever they desired, then the waiter walked away. Blair felt uncomfortable being alone with Stephen but there was something about him that ressured her that he would protect her no matter what. His eyes stared deeply into hers, the sexual chemisty burned furiously that if none of them acted on it soon it would overtake them. "So, tell me about yourself?" Blair began, clearing her throat. "Well, I used to live in New York, had a very boring job but it paid the bills and a girlfriend that would constanly cheat on me. Once judgement day came, I lost everything. She was dead, my friends were killed and my family passed away way before any of that happened. I don't know how I surrived but I did, it was truely a terrifying experenise I would never I want to go through again." Stephen explained, not once leaving her gaze. Out of nowhere, Blair placed her hand into his and stroked it gently. "I know how you feel, Stephen. I have been through worse but to everyone that did live, it's something they wouldn't ever forget." She said, tearfully. Their moment was broken by the waiter serving their meal, she took her hand away stunned of what she had done. Never had she been so intermite with a man like that since Marcus, the man that broke and haunted her heart. Now that he was gone, was it time for her to move on and begin a new life with Stephen?

As they walked on home, Patrick in Stephen's arms fast asleep, Blair stared at the stars above. A flash of memory appeared on her mind, something that she couldn't forget:

_Six months pregenant, Blair admired her growing bump in the mirror. It was a miracle to live and now with child, her life seemed so complete. She was bonding with Ed, her father, ever so deeply and every day that passed, her love for Marcus was something nobody will ever know. She noticed him behind her, his refection was a beautiful one. A rush of shivers ran up and down her spine as he walked closer to her, his steady gaze burning back at her. His strong arms sneaked around her body, his hands gently rubbing her swollen stomach. "I have a surpise for you, Blair." He whispered softly in her ear. She shut her eyes, embracing the way he was making her feel. "Oh yeah? Show me." She turned her head to look at him, his lips kissing her cheek until they touched her own. "Come with me," He pulled away, taking her hand and led her out of the house. _

_Blair looked around but there was nothing to be found. "Marcus, I hope you arren't fooling me." She turned to face him but he was looking up above. Her eyes followed his to find the most stunning sight she had ever seen. The sky was filled with stars, flashes of wishing ones went by and the moon shone proudly. "Oh darling, it's simply wonderful." She said, wrapping her arms around his broad body. "It reminds me of you," He replied. Blair pulled away and walked in front of him, her eyes burning into his. "The stars, the moon, the sun. They are all the things that tell me why I'm so lucky to have someone like you, they were the ones that led me back to you when we were apart." He explained, then he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Blair, I don't want to ever let you go. You are the reason why I lived, if something ever happened to you, I don't know what I would do. Our child is a another chapter in our lives, he or she will learn our story and will pass it on to their children in the future. Whatever goes on, we have right now and I never want to break this powerful spell I'm in." Blair felt the tears fall down her face, why was Marcus so terribly romantic and sexy at the same time? "Oh sweetheart," She sobbed as they hugged each other carefully, his hands stroking her hair while she cried against his chest._

Blair stopped walking, the memory was fading away taking her back to the present. Stephen noticed she wasn't there beside him so he stopped and turned to her, a frown came across his face. "Blair, what's the matter?" He asked. Patrick stirred from his sleep, his eyes were instanly on his mother. Blair looked at both of them, luckily the darkness of the night hid her emotional face. "Nothing, nothing to worry about." She said, with a weak smile. They carried on when they reached her home, she opened the door and let them in.

Tucking in and saying goodnight to Patrick, Blair and Stephen shut his bedroom door silently. "He's such a cute kid, why would his father leave him like that?" He asked as they went downstairs to the living room. Blair stiffened at his words, avoiding his gaze and feeling the hurt kick in her heart. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." He said, noticing her. "No, it's okay." She said, finally rising her head to meet his eyes. "He's no longer a part in our lives, he cheated on me with my best friend's sister and is gone forever to God knows where." Blair sat down, thinking over the words she just said. It was true, Marcus was gone. Stephen said beside her, taking her hands into his. "Blair, I will do my best if you let me in. I want to be with you, I have seen the most strongest woman that is right here before me. Patrick is a stunning boy, I'm amazed that you have done this on your own apart from your friends but you have gone through something heartbreaking that has too broken my own. I will never replace the man you deeply loved but I can make you happy again in time, we shall take it steady but I don't want to leave you like this. So will you take a chance on me?" He asked.

Blair thought this through: yes Stephen was a instant hit with Patrick and she couldn't deny what she felt about him. But she could never forget Marcus, what he left of her will forever burn her heart and soul until her dying day. If she tried with a another man, perhaps time will heal her constant ache. She looked at him, he was waiting for a answer. He knew it by the faint smile on her lips which he gently took into his own.


	14. Chapter 14

Bond Unbreakable

Chapter Fourteen: Marcus is living a another life but when he discovers something truely terrifying, will it be too late to warn everyone?

The eyes of Marcus Wright slowly opened after a less than six hours sleep. He turned his head on his left to see a beautiful woman still sleeping beside him. Her long black curls touched her bare back, her hand placed on his chest and her steady breathing soothly caressing his skin.

He soon remembered that the woman before him was Eleanor, his girlfriend of six months. Though he enjoyed her company and she was falling for him, he still couldn't forget the woman he truely loved: Blair.

She began to stirr, a soft groan escaping from her lips. She opened her eyes, revealing a lazy smile as soon as they lay on his own orbs.

"Good morning, handsome." She said, huskily.

"Good morning, Eleanor." He replied.

"What time is it?" She asked, streching.

Marcus turned to look at the clock radio on his bedside table, he carefully studied it and turned back to Eleanor.

"It's 8am, did you get a nice sleep?" He replied, pushing off the sheets and got up.

But Eleanor didn't say a word, she was complety in awe of her boyfriend's naked body. His hair was long to his neck, his body was broad from his constant work outs, his perfectly formed butt was a picture to see along with his long slender legs.

Marcus turned to see her with her jaw dropped and her eyes sparkling. He quickly grabbed his boxer shorts and a grey t-shirt, then put them on. Eleanor looked at him, disappointed but looked away from his intense stare at her.

"I wish you wouldn't look at me like that." He said, gruffly.

"Sorry, Marcus. Can't help the fact that you are fit and totally handsome." Eleanor said, with a sly smile on her face.

He just shook his head and walked towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Eleanor couldn't understand why he was like this all the time. Sure, they made love and he could be terribly romantic when it was a good day. But his behaviour lately has got her wondering why she should bother with a emotionally tortured man who couldn't open up to her.

With a sigh, she quickly dressed and went downstairs to make breakfast. Today she got off from work so she could spend some time with him but now, she thought quickly that it was pointless anyway.

The pelting drops of water pattered Marcus, this was his only place of peace. Shutting his eyes and let the drops touch him, he relaxed at the feeling. But it couldn't stop the flashes of his past, his desire to see Patrick and the wanton of Blair.

"Oh Blair," He said in a wail only for the four walls and the rushing water to hear.

Later, Marcus came down dressed in a black tight t-shirt and blue jeans. He studied Eleanor sipping a cup of coffee while reading the newspaper. It surpised him that she would stay all this time, not once did he tell her about his past. That was his and his alone to be forever haunted about it, why should he blacken a inocent woman's mind with his dark memories?

Pouring out a cup for himself, he pulled out a chair and sat down. Eleanor noticed his presence and looked up, instanly staring into his eyes. So blue and mysterious, what could he be hiding in those beautiful orbs?

"I was thinking maybe we should go out today since I got it off," She suggested, folding the newspaper and putting on the table.

Marcus's gaze hardened on hers, once she turned away so did he.

"Fine, I'll tell my boss I'm coming in then."

Slamming her coffee down, she stomped out of the kitchen and dialled the numbers. Marcus didn't even move or even speak out to stop her. It was like all emotion execpt guilt and anger burned inside him, why should he feel anything else?

Eleanor tearfully ended the call, then she re-entered the kitchen to find Marcus deeply interested in the news more than her. That was it, rage overboiled her so she simply stole it off his hands and threw it in the bin.

"What the hell is the matter with you?! Why are you still here? Do you have a another life you haven't spoken about? Because I tell you what, if you don't explain yourself, you can leave this very house very quickly." She cried.

Marcus stood and walked slowly towards her, he could feel the red tint in his eyes overtaking his true ones. Eleanor backed away, her mouth dropped in horror.

"You're... a machine! How are you still alive?! They are all dead!"

"I thought I was dead until I somehow breathed again, I got my second chance then I lived again to figure out why until I discovered that I loved the love of my life. Then I threw that away by being unfaithful, I can't ever see my son that I haven't even met or be with the woman I truely do love ever again. I walked away from my second old life, begining a new one here with you." He explained, stopping a few meters from Eleanor's face.

Her heart pounded against her chest, his eyes frightened her but she felt sorry for his sad tale that he has held on for perhaps a long time. She turned away from his gaze, letting a few loose tears fall down. Then she felt his hands cup her face but she didn't return to his eyes. She looked at his lips, so tempting to kiss and succumb to.

"Eleanor, please look at me." He pleaded.

For a few seconds, she slowly rose her eyes to his. The red had gone, blue sparkling orbs appeared.

"I have tried to live this life but I can't. Life without her is like I'm dead and living in a another world where nothing matters anymore. You are a beautiful and gentle soul that I've discovered, sooner than later you will find someone that would give you the love you need. But I'm not that person. I will leave this house like you want me to, I'm not coming back. Do you understand?"

A simple nod was enough. He kissed her on her forehead, then he walked towards the front door.

"Marcus?" She called out, running towards him.

He turned to her but the sight before him was truely terrifying.

She was no longer Eleanor, she was a machine!

"You really think I'm going to let you go, Marcus Wright? I saw what happened, you killed your brother and two others. Did you know that one of them was my brother? How sick are you! But luckily enough, he's still walking about wooing your ex-wife! One day he will murder her along with your son, then he will destory the Resistance and Skynet will rule the world like it is promised! Whoever is still living in this barren world will die in a week and you won't be the one that will save the day. Oh no, you will die to this day!"

Within that, a hard kick against his face made him fall on the floor, he was knocked out. Eleanor checked his neck, a steady beat but it wouldn't last long. A wicked grin came across her face, then she burst out in a shrilly laughter that echoed around the house.

Author's Note: What a cliffhanger and a twist! Will Marcus save his family and the Resistance or will Mankind fall to the machines? Check out the next update soon!


	15. Chapter 15

Bond Unbreakable

Chapter Fifteen: As Blair And Stephen Get Closer, Marcus Is Nearly Dying. Will He Ever Escape From Eleanor's Evil Hands? This Chapter Is For BG, My Best Friend.

Patrick and Lauren were playing with Stephen, their screams and giggles echoed around the garden.

Blair and Kate were watching them while enjoying the few bouts of the sun appearing from the clouds, though they posed threat it was fighting a losing battle from the glowing orb.

"Just look at him, such a natural at kids." Blair sighed, relaxing on her deck chair.

"Yep and handsome to boot!" Kate replied with a giggle.

Blair looked at her in shock, then she added a wide smile.

"Yes, I must admit he is rather good-looking." She said, blushing.

Kate placed her hand on her stomach, was it the right time to tell her?

"Blair, I need to tell you something." She said, in a serious tone.

She turned to look at Kate, then to her hand. Her jaw dropped.

"You're..." She began

"Pregenant, yes. I just had my twelve week scan just yesterday." Kate said, her smile growing ever so much larger.

Both women laughed and hugged each other, they pulled away though they still held hands.

"I'm so happy for you, Kate." Blair said, feeling a few tears fall down her face.

"Thank you, I was a little worried about telling you because of... you know."

Blair shut her eyes and swallowed, then reopened them.

"It dosen't matter, he will never return. Besides, Patrick adores Stephen and so do I. Marcus broke everything by being unfaithful, even if he did return I would never believe any word that came out of his lips. He shattered my heart, I have to move on but I will never forget him."

Kate understood her pain, she thought she lost John forever but now that they were back together and having a second child bought them ever closer.

She could see that Blair was very close to Stephen, he was a good man and treated her with respect along with being a great second father to Patrick.

But something deep inside her thought wrong. Blair would always and forever love Marcus, no other man would ever replace him so why was she so in love with this man?

Kate shook away her negative thoughts as she watched Blair, Stephen, Lauren and Patrick play together. It was only one touch that snapped her away from the sight and turned behind her.

"Hello beautiful," John said, with a wide grin.

Kate eyed him up, a sly smile across her face.

Those hazel eyes, that broad body, his scent of male intoxiated her scenes, the whole presence of him made her succumb to every part of him.

"Hi sexy," She replied, standing up to wrap her arms around his neck and kissed him passionatly.

Blair stopped playing and watched the couple embrace.

For some strange reason, she longed to have that. Sure Stephen was a great kisser but there was no sweeping off your feet passion like Marcus did long ago.

"Blair, are you okay?" Stephen appeared, snapping out of her thoughts.

She looked up at him, then pushed herself fowards and let her lips do the speaking.

Patrick and Lauren noticed them, he pulled a face while she had a frown on her face.

No matter whatever Marcus did, Lauren always loved and adored him for being a great uncle. She didn't really like Stephen though he was a instant hit with Patrick, there was something about him that disturbed her.

Lauren walked away, pointing her eyes on the grass as she went inside. One person noticed and that was Kate, breaking away from her passionate kiss.

She looked at Blair and Stephen, still in each other's arms, while Patrick played alone. A shiver ran down her spine but she igorned it and carried on being in John's arms while letting her worried fears overcome her mind.

As the sun was nearly about the set, it was time to go home. Blair, Stephen and Patrick waved goodbye to John and Kate though Lauren didn't appear with them.

She was in her bedroom, hiding under the covers. She made a lie to her mother that she wasn't feeling well but really, the thought of being anywhere near that man chilled her bones.

Patrick was in Stephen's arms, fast asleep. Blair smiled at his sleeping form, poor thing was tired out.

Then her eyes lay on the man she was falling for, he turned to look at with a wide smile on his handsome face. Blair laid her head on his shoulder as they walked on home.

Meanwhile, things were going bad to worse for Marcus.

Tied up in the basement with blood pouring down his face, his brusied body was slowly killing him.

For thirteen straight hours, Eleanor tortured him and forced him to tell her his story about his life.

This horrified him as his words were spilled, she was shocked to hear everything but at least she knew the reason how her brother died that very day.

After he told her, she decided to get some rest and leave him down there for the reminding hours of the night.

"Now remember, you can't get out at all. You will probably die of your injures which is a good thing because once you do, I will my brother everything and he will begin his attack. Or maybe in the morning, I will ring him and get your whore on the phone to say your final goodbyes."

With that, she laughed out loud and slammed the door behind her.

It was hopeless. This was truely the end for him, his beautiful love of his life, his son and the whole of mankind.

Just like what Serena and Skynet promised so long ago.

He was a killing machine, leading the leader of the Resistance to his death once again.

He would lose everything, then die a bloody death and be forever in hell.

No, he couldn't let this happen!

With a sudden bout of almighty strengh, he broke the ropes and stood up.

The pain was unbearable but he had to go on.

Kicking down the door, he let out a loud war-like cry.

Eleanor awoke from her sleep, terrified of the booming footfalls on the staircase.

She let out a scream as the bedroom door was broken off it's hinges, he stomped towards her with murder written all over his face.

"Only you will die this day and I will get your bastard of a brother. But before you die, tell me his name." He said, spitting.

Eleanor laughed out loud, then suddenly his large hands gripped tight of her throat.

"You tell me now or I will end it right now!" He roared.

"Let go of me!" She chocked.

"No, not until you tell me."

"Fine, I'll tell you!"

With that, he let go. She coughed and spluttered, her hands touched her neck where she felt his strong hands were.

"You got thirty seconds, bitch!" He threatened.

Eleanor looked at him, she could see the red appearing in his eyes.

"You are no different, Marcus Wright. You were assighened to kill John Connor, then you saved him. You died to let him live, then you came back to life and loved that whore who is now totally in love with my brother. You broke her heart by being unfaithful, she dosen't want anything to do with you anymore and you will never see your son. If you left them for good and made a new life, why should you save them? Do you really think that by being the hero that she would come running in your arms? Highly doubt that!"

Marcus turned silent, his body frozen.

Eleanor was right, Blair didn't want to know him anymore even if he did return and save the world.

But he shook away the negative thoughts.

"All I can do is try, now tell me who is your brother and your death won't be grisly." He said, adding menece in his voice.

"His name is Stephen, now go ahead and kill me just like you wanted." She replied, waiting for his hands.

But they didn't come.

"No, I won't do it. Why should I waste my strengh on someone like you? Be gone from here, die in your own hands. Your brother will fall, Skynet will not win."

Marcus turned his back, igorning Eleanor's loud laughter.

He had a job to do: to save the world and protect his family.

But one question bothered him: would they ever believe him?

Suddenly as he reached the staircase, he heard thundering footfalls coming ever closer.

He instanly grabbed Eleanor and threw her over the banister.

Her screamed echoed the four walls until there was a loud slam, then nothing.

Marcus jogged down the steps and ran to her side.

She was dead, her neck was broken and the red in her shocked eyes faded away to reveal her human orbs.

He didn't want to kill her but what could he do?

A sharp pain came again, making him groan out loud.

He had to carry on, everything he ever knew was at state and there was no more time to waste.

Quickly finding a black tight t-shirt, black pants and a long navy coat to put on, he struck a match and let it fall.

He walked out of the house, the flames built as he headed on foward with his thoughts only of his son and Blair.

Author's Note: Gripping huh? Another chapter should be up very soon, hope you liked this!


	16. Chapter 16

Bond Unbreakable.

Chapter Sixteen: Marcus Returns But Will Anyone Listen To His Warning?

Blair awoke early to see Stephen, peacefully breathing softly. A warm smile came across her face, he was a sight to see especially when he's like this. But he wasn't as beautiful as Marcus whenever he slept.

With a heavy sigh, she pushed off the sheets carefully and tiptoed out of the bedroom. She crept in Patrick's room, fast asleep that she couldn't deny to smile again.

Shutting the door behind her, she jogged down the stairs and headed outside to watch the sun rising for a new day. Such amazing colours filled the sky, orange, red and gold.

Blair carved for Stephen to creep behind her so he could wrap her in his arms but he didn't came, that bitterly disappointed her.

Marcus always did that, no matter how tired or deep asleep he was. Whispering sweet things in her ear, caressing her with kisses and that tight hold she never want to break away from.

The memory made tears prickle against her eyes, she quickly wiped them away before they fell. Thinking about him would never bring back what they had, he broke her heart and he was a million miles away.

She'd moved on, Stephen gave her all the love she could think off but why did she want more and most important, why did she still want Marcus after all this time?

Suddenly, her eyes lay on a shadow that was coming closer from the horizon.

Covering her eyes with her hand from the sun, she noticed it was a tall figure shaped like a man.

It was only when the sun was at it's highest peek, that time froze and her eyes widened in horror.

The figure was Marcus, he had returned!

She had to think this through, no way did she want to speak or even look at him. So she quickly ran back in her house, slamming the door behind her.

Breathless, she slid down on the floor and gathered her knees against her chest. This time, she finally let the tears fall.

It has taken Marcus days to return, he thought he would never make it as his body was seriously killing him.

But thoughts of Blair and Patrick helpped him through, though Eleanor's haunting voice grew seeds of doubts inbedding his mind.

What if none of them believed him?

What if it was too late? That bastard killing everyone he loved, bringing back that age old war where the machines would win this time?

Reaching Blair's house, his heavy eyes looked at it.

Flowers were blooming, it looked like the perfect home he and she shared so long ago until he destoryed it by his foolish actions.

"I won't see you now, Blair, but you won't escape from me. I've come back to save you, you may not want anything to do with me anymore but I will try." He said, to himself.

He carried on walking, heading to the Connor's where Kate would heal him. Or will she?

Little Lauren wandered in the basement where John was busily making a surpise for his daughter.

A machine that would help her if ever the war returned and he wasn't there to save her.

"What are you upto, daddy?" She asked, with a curious tone.

John spun around to see Lauren, looking up at him.

"Ah, you can't see it yet. I'm making something for my special daughter and she must not see it." He replied, wrapping a sheet over his work.

Lauren pouted and walked away, disappointed.

John smiled at her, then noticed her angel wings on her back.

That shone a idea in his head, he knew what to call this machine: Angelus.

Taking the sheet off it, he looked at it with a broad grin on his face.

That name would suit it very well so he got back to his work until he heard a chilling scream that made his blood run cold.

Rushing up the stairs to the hallway where he stopped short of Kate laying on the floor.

A shiver of horror washed over him as he rose his eyes to see the figure standing outside, it was Marcus Wright!

A few hours later, Marcus lay on a bed with his half naked body wrapped up.

He slowly rose only to lay back down in agony, the pain was visable on his face.

His eyes lay on four figures in the dark, silently watching him.

One came out, it was John Connor.

"What gave you the right to return and frighten my wife? She is three months pregenant!" He shouted.

Marcus turned away from Connor's intense gaze.

"I need your help." He said softly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that!" John roared.

Marcus looked at him, such pure hatred bored from his hazel orbs.

"I NEED YOUR HELP!" Marcus cried, a second bout of pain hit harder than the first.

"Why? Why do you need our help?"

"Because the machines are coming back, Stephen is one of them because I have seen his sister Eleanor turn into one. She's dead now but they are plotting to rise the war between machines and humans again, he will kill each and every one of you if you don't listen to me."

John looked at him seriously, then laughed very loud.

"Oh Marcus, you are such a liar!" He bellowed.

Kate stood out of the darkness, holding Lauren in her arms who was a little frightened at her father's behaviour.

"John please, you are scaring her." Kate pleaded.

He looked at both of them but he refused to stop.

"Did you not hear what he just said?! Look what he did to his marriage! Look what he did to your sister! He ran away like a child, now he's returning with a load of rubbish!"

Kate gave him a evil stare, then she turned her attentions on Marcus.

"You should be okay if you remain where you are, there were a lot of serious injures you have but a slow recovery will heal everything." She said, with a small smile.

"Thank you, I'm sorry that I scared you." He said, sadly.

She shook her head.

"No need to worry and anyway, Lauren is happy to see you. Arren't you, darling?"

Lauren looked at Marcus, a frown appeared on her face but a warm smile came to replace it.

"Uncle Marcus!" She cried, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Kate backed away from the sweet scene but didn't dare to look at John who had murder written all over his face.

"Don't worry, I believe you." She whispered.

"Thank you, Lauren." He replied.

He turned his gaze to Kate and John.

"How's Blair?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps you should ask her in person." Replied a voice.

Marcus frowned only to gasp.

The last remaining dark figure revealed to be Blair herself.

Author's Note: Ooh, to be continued! Now BG, did I get that name right? Hope I did. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

Bond Unbreakable

Chapter Seventeen: Blair And Marcus Talk But Will She Believe Him?

Seeing her again relit the passions in Marcus's heart and soul.

No longer the tearful, broken girl he witnessed so long ago.

She was that strong, curvy and no nonsense woman he fell for.

Kate, John and Lauren decided to leave them in peace though really they wanted to stay.

Blair came towards him, holding a steady gaze at him.

It's been so long since they said goodbye for good that very day.

Bitter memories of his affair appeared in her mind, it sickened her but she refused to be weak again.

She was with Stephen now, the man that gave her a second chance with love.

Though deep down, buried feelings were starting to break free without her control.

Marcus got up from the bed, igorning the injuries so that he could talk to her properly.

Blair slapped him hard against his cheek, the sting caused him to turn away shutting his eyes.

"Why are you really here?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Marcus turned to her, his hand covering his red cheek.

His eyes burned into hers, sending messages to her mind of impossiable thoughts she didn't dare think of.

"The machines have returned, your lover is the leader and is planning at anytime to bring the war back." He explained.

Blair tried her hardest to not believe him but there was something in his face that made her think again.

"How do you know?"

"Because I was with his sister. He was the one that died along with a another person and my brother. She was a machine as well but she's dead now."

Blair walked away from him, folding her arms while trying to think this through.

So Stephen was a machine, a murderous one that could destory everyone she loved and the world once again.

She looked at Marcus who had now sat down, staring at the floor.

"Why do you need our help then?" Blair asked, standing still.

He turned to her, his eyes entering hers again.

"Because I want to be with you once this ends." He replied, seriously.

Several shivers ran down her spine, her heart lept with rising joy though her thoughts brushed away the possiable reunion.

"You can't have me, Marcus. I'm over you. Even if what you say is true, I wouldn't go back with you. Not even on my dying day." She said, coldly.

"Blair please!" He cried, standing up without noticing the nagging pain that shot through his body.

"No! Stay away from me and my son! Leave this place once you are healed, if they do rise we will be ready to go through it all again. But never with your help."

With that, she left the room in floods of tears.

Blindly passing past John, Kate and Lauren who were calling out for her but she igorned them.

She had to get away from him, escape from those eyes and his false stories.

The air touched her the instant she stepped outside, finally free from that trapped and inclosed room.

She rose her head up to the sky, stars were shining along with a full moon.

The tears were still pouring down her face, her shoulders began to shake and her body trembled.

What was she going to do? Did she really believe Marcus or was it all a massive lie to let himself enter her heart once more?

The thought of going back home where Stephen was chilled her bones, he was probably cooking dinner waiting for her to return.

But she had to go back, Patrick would also be looking out of the window wondering where his mother was.

Wiping away her tears, Blair headed back home with her head hung low and her hands stuffed in her pockets.

Placing the key in the lock, she entered inside to find Patrick watching TV in the living room but no sign of Stephen.

The boy looked up from the screen, a wide grin appeared across his face.

"Mummy, Stephen's in the kitchen. He looks a little mad." He said, in a quiet voice.

Blair bent down to his level, stroking her boy's hair.

"He didn't shout at you, did he?" She asked, in a whisper.

"No mummy but he's been in a really bad mood for a little while." He replied, turning his head back to the TV.

Blair stood, watching him for a few moments, then headed to the kitchen preparing for a verbal fight.

He sat there, holding his beer bottle in a very tight grip, a heavy frown covering his handsome features.

"Sorry that I didn't come home for dinner, Kate needed me for something that I couldn't turn down." Blair lied, heading to the sink where the dirty dishes were.

Suddenly, Stephen rose from his seat and threw the bottle at the wall.

Blair spun around, staring at the contents of the beer run down then turned to him.

Rage was boiling out of him, something that frightened yet made Blair stronger than ever.

"Don't you lie to me!" He cried, in a moderate tone of voice that wasn't threatening nor calm.

"I know, your ex-husband has returned making up some stupid story that I'm some machine that is going to rise the war against humans again."

"Stephen, listen to me. Yes, my ex-husband has returned but I don't believe a word he had said. The war is over, every machine is dead." She explained.

"Except one. Him." He said, bitterly.

She swallowed hard, clucthing her clammy hands together.

He headed towards her, placing his foreheard against hers.

"If you want to be with me, then you must kill him. He's the real threat of it all, destory him and everyone will be at peace. Especially you. If you don't, I will do it myself." Stephen warned.

Blair trembled, shaking her head.

"I can't murder my ex-husband!" She cried.

"Oh no? Not unless your son's life is anything you would care about, is it?"

Right there and then, Blair could see a flash of red in his eyes.

Marcus was right all along, he was a machine!

Author's Note: And I'm Going To Leave It There For A Cliffhanger. So Sorry That I Have Updated This Recently. Reasons Are: Other Fics I'm Doing, Illness And Lost Of Intrest. But Now, I Will Focusing On This Along With Russian Roulette. Hope You Liked This Delayed Chapter, More Soon!


	18. Chapter 18

Bond Unbreakable

Chapter Eighteen: With Blair's Discovery That Stephen Is A Machine, Will She Reach To Marcus Before It's Too Late?

"Make your choice, Blair!" Stephen shouted.

She lowered her shocked gaze to a pan in the bowl.

He grabbed her tightly, digging his nails on her arms.

"TELL ME NOW OR I SWEAR I KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" He roared.

Blair took the pan and slammed it across his face, making him instanly let go of her.

He collasped on the floor, shutting his red eyes.

Panting, Blair was horrified of the sight before her.

His skin that looked human was ripped off by her brutal force, revealing the machine's eeire face.

She dropped the pan, ran to the living room where she picked up Patrick and dashed out of the house.

"Mummy, why are we running away? What's going on?" He moaned.

"Hush darling, we're just going to uncle John and aunt Kate's house for a bit." She replied.

"Why was Stephen so angry?" He asked, rubbing his eye.

But Blair didn't reply back to him.

She needed to get out of that house and warn them before he would wake up.

Several minutes later, they arrived at the house with her banging on the door by her empty hand.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming!" John cried out, jogging down the staircase and opened it to find a very distressed Blair.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked, stepping aside for her.

"Marcus is right, the machines are back!" She cried, putting down a sleeping Patrick on the couch.

"What the hell is going on?" Kate shouted, dashing down the stairs along with a half awake Lauren.

"Blair's just told me that the machines are back." John said, looking at his wife then to her friend.

"No, that couldn't possiably be true!" She cried, her eyes widened in horror.

"It is, I saw the red in his eyes." Blair said.

"Oh John, what will we do?!"

He stared at both of them, thinking through what the plan was.

"Kate, you go and tell everyone to be prepared for them. I'll go with Barnes and Kyle to dig up the weapons. Blair, you must find Marcus and tell him everything. He might be needed after all." He said, dashing back upstairs.

Blair looked at Kate, fear was across their faces.

"I'm scared for our children, what will we do if they do return?" Kate asked, her voice in a panic.

"We fight them to the very end, just like before. If we could beat them last time, we can do it again." Blair replied, heading towards the door.

"I know you are frightened by going to see Marcus again." She said, making her friend stop her steps.

Blair turned to face her, trying to hide it from her eyes but she couldn't.

"I know you still love him after all this time, the bond between you has never been broken no matter what happened all those years ago." Kate said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"But I told him that he would never have me even if Stephen is or isn't a machine, it's over between us." Blair said, shaking her head.

"All what went by was in the past, it's time to make a new start for all of us if a war does go on. Blair, you can't let go of him. You never will."

She gave Kate a small smile, then quickly faded.

John came back down while placing his leather jacket on.

"Right, is everybody ready?" He asked.

"But what about the children?" Kate said, pointing her eyes on them.

"I'll look after Patrick, mummy." Lauren decided, showing her postive smile.

Kate looked at John, a simple shrug in the shoulders was enough to argee.

"Alright darling but stay here, don't go off anywhere until we return okay?" Kate said, kissing her on the child's forehead.

"Yes mummy, I love you." She said, hugging her tightly then letting go shedding a single tear.

"Let's go." John said, kissing his daughter and headed outside.

Blair stroked her son's hair, whispering "I love you" in his ear and began to leave when Lauren stopped her.

"I knew about Stephen before you did. There was something about him that gave me chills." She explained.

Blair knelt down to her level, gently touching her cheek.

"Thank you for telling me, now look after Patrick and be safe." She said, with a smile.

"Are you going back with Marcus?" Lauren asked.

She stood up, a heavy frown went across her face.

"I'm not sure yet, destorying these machines is on top of my list right now." She replied.

Lauren nodded her head, then watched Blair walk out of the door.

She ran to the window, waving to her until she faded from sight.

"I know you will, Blair. I know." She said, with a sigh and went to be with Patrick.

Back at Blair's house, a pair of red eyes suddenly opened.

It stood, ripping away the clothes and fake skin to let the real machine come free.

That eeire grin was across it's face, killing everyone was going to be one pure pleasure.

Kate and Lauren's words haunted Blair's mind as she dashed to where Marcus was staying.

Seeing his face again in such a short space of time wasn't something she was planning but it had to be done.

The fate of mankind was at risk again, the machines had to be stopped altogether.

Meanwhile, John, Kyle and Barnes found the buried guns within a patch they used.

Kate told everyone to hide in the shelters, preparing for anything to happen.

She told her husband via radio that everybody was safe and ready for a attack.

Her voice reassured him, then he told her to return home to keep safe and look after their unborn child.

Kate took Star with her, though she refused countless time she gave in.

Blair dashed inside, her heart thumping against her chest.

Closer and closer, she pushed her whole body through the doors to find Marcus asleep.

So beautiful he looked that she felt like crying.

Slowly, Blair walked towards him clucthing her hands together.

He opened his eyes to let him fall on the woman who stood before him.

"Blair?" He spoke in that deep, rich voice she adored.

"Yes, it's me." She said, breathlessly.

He rose his hand to capture the constant flow of tears running down her face.

She leaned against it, his touch sent her skin burning with a rekindled flame.

"I've missed you so much, Blair. Can you ever forgive me?" He asked.

"Only if you forgive me of what I said to you." She sobbed.

Marcus rose slowly, getting off the bed and hugging her tightly.

They cried together, whispering over and over that they loved each other.

It was truely a heart-breaking moment if anyone saw them, finally at last letting go of the past.

After a few mintues, Blair pulled away to look into his eyes.

Blue and truthful, just like the first time she met him.

"Marcus, my love." She sighed.

"Blair, my one true desire." He replied, their foreheaded touching.

"Kiss me."

Marcus cupped her face, lowering his lips against hers passionatly.

Nor hungry or slow, the couple kissed until they were breathless.

Pulling away, Blair laid her head against his chest.

His human heart still beating under that machine skin, it still amazed her all this time.

Marcus gently stroked her hair in a tender caress that sent shivers running up and down her spine.

"So why was it you were really here?" He asked.

Blair looked up at him, fear ran across her face.

"You were right about everything, Stephen is a machine. Everyone is ready for a another battle with them." She explained.

His body stiffened, she could feel it.

"All this time, he was around my wife and my child. Not when he's around me, he's not." He warned.

"Oh yeah?" Said a chilling voice.

Blair and Marcus turned to stare in horror of the thing before them.

No longer Stephen, a machine that had a implant of a voice box in it's throat.

"We see about that."

Author's Note: Another Cliffhanger! Next Chapter Will Be Near The End, Will Everyone Surrive Or Will Evil Stephen Destroy Them All. Is There Really Going To Be A Another Machine War? All Will Be Explained Very Soon!


	19. Chapter 19

Bond Unbreakable

Chapter Nineteen: Three People, Two Machines, One Human. Who Will Blair Really Choose?

"Get behind me, Blair." Marcus muttered.

"No, don't tell me what to do!" Blair hissed, flashing angry eyes at him.

He was stunned at her harsh action but his attention drew at Stephen's chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Marcus shouted, turning to face him.

"How a woman can stand up for herself when really they are the weaker sex." He replied.

Blair dug her nails in her palms, what was she thinking of being with Stephen?

"Shut your mouth, I won't have you disrespecting my wife like that." Marcus shouted.

"Er, ex-wife if I remember rightly." Stephen pointed out.

"Please stop!" Blair cried, standing in the middle between them.

She looked at a furious Marcus, then turned to a mencening Stephen with those chilling red eyes.

"What is it you want?" She asked.

"For you to make a choice, Blair. The only remaining machines living are me and your ex-husband." He replied, folding his arms.

A frown went across her face.

"What are you talking about, you and he are the only ones?"

"There is no more, Skynet died because of the Resistance. It was only me and my sister that were the only machines surriving the end of the machine war, we were the losers while the humans still lived on. As time passed, me and her planned that if we ever encounter a another machine we will bring back the war just us two. That was when she found you, Marcus."

Blair looked at him, she could see the pain and buried memories appearing in his blue eyes.

"But instead of killing him, the bitch was falling for you. So I walked away, heading to where your beautiful ex-wife and son lived. She let me in, the boy I warmed too. Though deep down, I still hoped that my sister would see sense in you. Now that you have returned after her death, blood must be repaid. So I'm giving you a choice, Blair."

She turned to look at him, her heart pounded against her chest.

"Be with me, a machine with a human heart who has done nothing wrong in this world. Or be with Marcus, a murderer and a adulter who left you to look after your son. Time is running out, my dear. I don't have long."

He stepped aside to reveal a truely shocking sight.

A bomb was ticking away, blood red numbers going down.

Blair looked at it, then to Stephen who had that unnerving grin across his face.

"Why are you doing this?!" She cried.

"Because you deserve better than him!" He roared, pointing his skelton finger at Marcus.

"I know every single detail about him, Blair. How he appeared and disappeared in your life. How he was cruelly unfaithful to you with Kate's sister Beth. How he hasn't even seen Patrick. How he walked away to make a new life, killing my sister and returning thinking that the war between the machines and humans has come back which it hasn't. Never will do unless one of us dies today. Now, make your choice. You have three minutes left."

Blair covered her face in her hands, loud sobs escaped from her lips.

Every word Stephen had said was right, Marcus did betray her.

Though she had forgiven him, could she ever forget it?

Sliding her hands down to her hips, her tearful eyes fell on Marcus.

His heart ached for her, too much time had passed without each other.

But it was her descion, whatever she choose he would have to understand.

Blair turned to Stephen who was folding his arms, his red eyes darting to the ticking bomb.

As it reached two mintues, she took a very deep breath and began to open her mouth.

"I've made my descion." She said.

Both men stood tall, their eyes burning at her.

"What will it be then?" Stephen asked.

"I'll understand whatever descion you may choose, Blair." Marcus said, sadly.

She looked at him, suddenly breathless of what he just said.

He would give up his life once more so that she could be with Stephen?

That pulled her heart back together again, healed magically by his beautiful words.

"Well?" Stephen said, losing patience.

Blair turned to him, preparing for what could happen next.

"Two men, both are machines with human hearts. Only one really did capture my own. He is my hero, my comforter, my true lover. No matter what we went through, our bond was unbreakable. I've missed, long and want him. Our marriage may be done by the courts but it was never really over so I'm staying with Marcus, my soulmate."

She looked at him, dozens of tears fell down his handsome face.

Couldn't stand it any longer, Blair wrapped herself in his arms and embraced his lips.

Stephen was mad, he really thought she was his for sure.

"NO!!!!" He screamed, charging at them.

Breaking away just in time, Marcus pushed Blair away before Stephen smacked into him.

She landed on the floor, her eyes widened in terror not only of the fight before her but the ticking bomb.

Only a minute left, time was running out.

If help wasn't coming to them, she and Marcus would die in a firely death.

Suddenly, the door was kicked open by a brooding John Connor.

He rose his shotgun and shot Stephen perfectly through the heart.

A long piecring wail echoed the walls until the machine collasped on the floor.

Not worrying if the eyes disappeared, Marcus grabbed Blair's hand and followed John out.

A cool breeze blew on them as they reached outside, the sun was about to set for a another day.

Marcus turned to John who was gathering his breath, he nodded his head at him which he replied back.

Blair cupped his face, embracing his lips while his hands roamed around her body.

When they were breathless, they pulled away staring at each other like new lovers.

"I love you, Blair Williams. I'm so sorry for everything." He said.

"I love you too, Marcus Wright. There is no need to say sorry. Everything is forgiven and forgotten." She replied, with a smile.

Suddenly, without anyone noticing, Stephen grabbed Marcus and dragged him back inside the building.

Blair and John ran to them only to be blown back against the ground by the powerful blast of the bomb.

She slowly stood, horror and heartbreak shattered her body.

"MARCUS!!!!!" She roared, sinking to her knees sobbing her loudest ever.

Author's Note: So Is He Dead Or Still Alive? Find Out In The Last Chapter Up Very Soon.


	20. Chapter 20

Bond Unbreakable

Chapter Twenty: The Final One.

Blair watched the flames blaze the building where her two lovers were now dead.

But it was the one that she would forever mourn.

Marcus.

After all this time apart, she had finally let go of his betrayal.

It was too late.

Stephen took him away from her, just like he wanted.

Kate rushed towards them, John came to claim her in his arms.

"What happened?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"Marcus is dead, Kate." John replied, sadly.

She turned her head to see a devasted Blair that sunk to her knees.

Kyle was silently weeping while kicking the sand in frustation.

Even Barnes who hated him, felt sorrow and despair enter in his heart.

John told Kate to let everyone out and come help bring down the fire.

She nodded her head and set off without looking back at anyone.

The building was no more, everything was burnt to the ground.

Everyone was tired out but quietly relived that there was no threat of a machine war rising again.

They headed back to their familes and homes, not once did they dare to ask how Blair was because they could easily see it from her constant flow of tears.

John and Kate took Lauren in their arms, soothing her as she heard the news that uncle Marcus was dead.

Patrick was still asleep, he barely moved as Kyle placed him into one of the separte bedrooms in the Connor's home.

He then went off home to check on Star and deliver the tragic news, the thought of her turning mute again chilled his bones.

Barnes gave Blair a cup of water to calm her down, though she didn't say her thanks to him he knew she did anyway.

He sat beside her on the couch until Kate came in the living room, he left with a whispered goodbye to the pair.

"Do you want to stay here for the night? Patrick hasn't moved or stirred at all." Kate suggested.

Blair didn't reply, she just drunk down her water and tore of her jacket which she threw it across the floor.

"I'll get you a blanket then."

She headed up the stairs to find John shutting Lauren's bedroom door.

"Everything okay?" Kate asked.

He shook his head grimly.

"No, she's upset. I had to read a story to make her sleep, she wanted to comfort Blair but I told her it's best to leave her alone right now."

A heavy sigh escaped from her lips.

"I'm just getting a cover for her, no point for them to go home now."

They both entered the bedroom, he undid his clothes while she pulled out the blanket from the wardobe.

"I'll be back." She said.

Once Kate entered the living room, Blair was fast asleep.

Silently she placed it over her, stroked her hair and whispered good night to her.

Seeing John waiting for her in the bed soothed her stresses, being his arms always pushed away every worry.

He studied her placing on the nightdress, the visuable baby bump appeared over it which he smiled at the thought of it.

As she entered in the bed, he instanly pulled her close to him and they talked until they fell in a deep sleep.

It was the early hours of the morning that Blair suddenly awoke.

The same dream repeated over and over again.

_It was herself walking along a garden filled with flowers and a burning sun._

_She could hear her name being called, one swift turn to find it was Patrick._

_With open arms, she picked him up and twirled the boy around._

_Their laughter echoed until a shadow came towards him._

_She suddenly stopped to discover that it was Marcus staring at them both._

_Patrick slid down from his mother's arms and ran to him, offering the same thing before._

_He gathered the child up, they looked so much alike it was unbelievable._

_They looked at Blair, hope and love burning from their stunning eyes._

_"Come with us, darling." Marcus said, with that sexy smile of his._

_She dashed to take his hand and the three walked together to somewhere only God knows._

Shocked to have such a real and affecting dream, Blair pushed away the blanket and headed outside.

The night sky was begining to fade as the sun was nearly ready to rise for a another day.

She walked along the road, not caring where she went or if she stopped.

Her thoughts were troubling her, her heart was aching, her body was trembling.

"Marcus is dead, he died saving my life. So what the hell am I doing?" She said to herself.

Many miles later, the sun was up but heavy grey clouds were looming in the sky.

Blair arrived at the place where she was saved from those randy bastards.

Her mind visioned the attack, how brutal and scary it really was.

Nothing was left to remind her of the tender fire side they shared together.

Not a single thing.

Blair finally stopped, feeling the tears begining to pool in her eyes.

"Oh Marcus!" She wailed, putting her hands over her face.

Her sobs were cut off by the sudden thunder clap.

Rising her head, the sun had disappeared and the rain lashed down.

She dashed to find cover only to freeze in her steps of the sight before her.

A man was taking off his coat and shirt and threw them aside for a moment.

He tilted his head upwards to let the rain wash over his face down to his body.

Strangely, Blair was taken by this and could remember she did the very same thing that very night.

Feeling that someone was watching him, he lowered his head and turned around.

Minutes they spent staring at each other, too breathless to say a word.

Both of them knew that one or the other had to break the moment sometime but this was beautiful.

Though they were soaked to the bone, it didn't matter to them anymore.

The rain slowly ceased to a stop, clouds were begining to break to let out the sun once more.

As it hit on the man, Blair gasped out in pure shock.

He wasn't just any handsome stranger.

It was Marcus!

How was it possiable?

How did he escape from the fire?

Questions filled her mind, all were begging for a answer.

But the most important one of them all: was he real or just a dream?

Blair ran towards him, her heart pounding against her chest.

Marcus went to gather in his arms, their lips instanly embracing without a moment's pause.

Hands roamed everywhere, clothes were torn and thrown aside.

Both were hungry for passion and lust, waiting wasn't enough.

He entered inside her, she let out a loud scream of pure pleasure.

Kisses and grabbing of flesh was constant, the heated thrusts got faster with each one.

They grew closer to their orgasms, pants and moans were louder until silence.

Covered in their own sweat, Marcus pulled out and took her in his arms.

Once their breathing quieten down, Blair placed a hand on his chest.

He stroked and kissed her hair, a heavy blissful sigh escaped from her lips.

"How did you surrive in the fire?" She asked, turning her head up to him.

"I just pushed Stephen back inside but the blast pushed me to a another direction of where you stood and got knocked out. When I awoke, I discovered the building was gone and I couldn't find you. So I went back here, having a strange feeling that you would come back to me." He explained.

Blair captured his lips, it grew more passionate and they made love once more.

Dressed and holding each other's hand, the couple headed to the Connor's house.

Everyone was up and having breakfast only to stop eating and be shocked of the sight before them.

Lauren ran towards Marcus, he picked her up and swung her around.

Kate went to hug him and Blair, the happiness in her eyes was catching.

John shook Marcus's hand, it was good to have the man back.

But it was Patrick who was stunned all the more.

This stranger looked so much like him, was it his real father?

Blair noticed her son staring at Marcus so she went to him.

"Who's that, mummy?" He asked, turning his head to her.

"That's your daddy." She replied.

Patrick gasped and looked back at the man, his eyes instantly captured the boy's.

Blair could see the emotion pouring out of Marcus, tears began to flow down his cheeks.

"Go on, darling." She whispered to him.

Without a second's pause, Patrick hopped off the seat and ran to Marcus.

He picked the child up and twirled him around, their laughter was playful.

Everyone was crying at the beautiful moment of father meeting son, it affected Blair more.

She went by their side, they walked out of the house without saying goodbye but the others understood.

The three headed back home to begin their future and keep the bond unbreakable.

THE END.

Author's Note: Yeah, It's A Chessy Ending But I Like It And I Hope You Do Too. Can't Believe I Finished This Fic, I Would Like To Thank Everyone Who Has Reviewed And Loved Reading It. You Guys Rock!


End file.
